Obsesión Oscura continuacion
by margarymoon
Summary: Todo en la vida de Isabella Swan era perfecto, pero... después de que su padre muriera y su madre se casara, termino en manos de Edward Cullen a cambio de una cuantas monedas de oro. T/H U/A. Fic oscuro. Propiedad de Isis Janet
1. Capítulo 14

**Bueno primordialmente este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo en fanfiction pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en . no quiero ni busco ninguna clase de reconocimiento por esta historia. **

**Si la autora se comunica conmigo y asi me lo pide la borrare de inmediato **

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 14. Soledad

Desperté sobresaltada por la voz de Edward gritando algo a Kachiri, me incorpore rápidamente para saber que pasaba y me encontré a la pobre chica a un lado de mi con los ojos casi desorbitados por el terror, seguí su mirada y nuevamente me tope con el rostro lleno de furia de Edward.

– Dije claramente que dejaras la comida y te retiraras – su tono era amenazante.

– Lo siento señor, yo… yo… – se levanto rápidamente y apretó sus manos sobre sus ropas, un leve temblor la recorrió completamente, su vista ahora estaba clavada en el suelo.

– Fuera – el tono de Edward fue bajo y grave, se hizo a un lado para permitirle la salida – si me vuelves a desobedecer, no seré tan condescendiente.

La pobre Kachiri salió corriendo de la habitación, escuche sus pasos apresurados por las escaleras y después nada. Mi vista siguió fija por donde ella había salido, aun no quería ver a Edward. Se movió hacia mi, yo retrocedí, no quería que me volviera a tocar y menos para lastimarme.

Levante mi mirada para enfrentarlo – trate de ser paciente, pero no me dejas alternativa Isabella – me miro fríamente, sus manos eran puños tan apretados que estaba segura que hubieran sido capaces de romper un trozo de madera. Quería pelear, de verdad, pero… mi bebe me lo impedía. Solo pude mirarlo fijamente, puesto que yo sabia que no había hecho nada malo, que él no quisiera escuchar… ese seria su problema.

Me di la vuelta y camine al baño, no quería seguir viéndolo, ya vería en la noche que hacia para volver a enfrentarlo.

– En una hora mando para que recojan los platos, e Isabella… espero que no regresen llenos a la cocina – después de eso escuche la puerta ser cerrada nuevamente con llave; al llegar al baño nuevamente me derrumbe, deje a mis lagrimas correr libremente por mis mejillas, por lo menos así podría desahogarme un poco. Lleve mis manos a mi vientre, mi pobre bebe, ¿que le espera con semejante padre?

Ya mas desahoga regrese a la habitación, sobre la mesita de noche estaba una bandeja con 2 platos y un vaso de agua, y solo hasta ver ahí la comida me di cuanta que me estaba muriendo de hambre, no me importo que no hubiera jugo de naranja, en este momento lo principal era alimentarme, y ya que suponía que era muy tarde, y además no sabia si por no comer mi bebe podría resultar afectado.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas; y yo lo único que veía eran las paredes de mi nueva cárcel, lo que me mantenía a flote era la sensación de mi bebe moviéndose dentro de mi, era una extraña sensación, pero… me sentía menos sola. Pues Edward en su afán de que aprendiera a ser una buena esposa me había encerrada en nuestra habitación esa misma noche, me había dicho que no saldría de aquí a menos que aprendiera a compórtame como él esperaba.

Mi rutina dentro de estas cuatro paredes siempre era la misma, me levantaba por las mañanas y tomaba un baño ayudada por alguna de las 3 chicas, las otras 2 se encargaban de traer mi desayuno y servir el de Edward en el comedor; después me la pasaba tejiendo o viendo por la ventana hasta que alguna de ellas traía el almuerzo, esto mismo se repetía para la comida y cena.

En un par de ocasiones mi madre y Esme habían venido a visitarme lo sabia porque había escuchado sus voces. Nunca estaba para ellas, siempre había excusas, la principal era que me acababa de dormir o que no estaba en casa en ese momento. Con cada una de esas visitas infructuosas me sentía mas sola, solo mi bebe que se movía me acompañaba. Había descubierto que después de comer algo se ponía mas activo, eran los únicos momentos en que una sonrisa se instalaba en mis labios por horas. Al final lo único bueno de todo esto era que ya había terminado de tejer la cobijita, ahora estaba guardada junto con el resto de la ropa en uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

Cada vez que me veía frente al espejo notaba mi vientre mas abultado, no sabia cuanto faltaba, pues se suponía que para este tiempo ya tendría que haberme presentado a otra cita con Carlisle, pero como me encuentro encerrada… bueno me resultaba imposible.

Otra cosa negativa de mi encierro era que las pesadillas habían vuelto con mayor fuerza, ahora se había agregado un par mas; una donde con impotencia veía como Edward se llevaba a mi bebe, diciendo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para criarlo y cuidarlo, en mi desesperación por evitar que me lo quitara siempre trataba de pelar con él, y con eso lo único que causaba era que él me insultara mas y me golpeara. Con estas pesadillas casi siempre despertaba agitada y sobresaltada, sentía que Edward a mi lado se movía, pero ninguno decía nada, yo… solo me daba la vuelta y me aovillaba llorando en silencio y rogando por que esa pesadilla jamás se realizara. En otras, él me abandonaba alegando que el bebe no era suyo, que era de algún otro hombre, y por mas que yo le juraba que era de él; lo único que obtenía era una mirada llena de odio y la amenaza de que mataría a mi bebe.

Hoy como era normal nuevamente me encontraba frente a la ventana, mi mano hacia círculos sobre mi vientre, el cual ya era enorme, ya no me permitía ver mis propios pies, mi bebe había estado muy tranquilo, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo, yo esperaba que fuera bueno, y que solo significara que estaba durmiendo, pues yo suponía que crecer le hacia cansarse. Me encontraba tan concentrada en esto y en el movimiento de mi mano que di un pequeño brinco en la silla cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendo.

Una enorme figura se encontraba en la puerta, sabia que debía tener miedo pero no lo hubo ya que antes de que pudiera invadirme la figura se adentro, permitiéndome así ver que se trataba de Emmett; Alice salió detrás de él, seguida de Rosalie y Esme, Jasper se había quedado del otro lado contemplando la escena. Sin esperármelo me encontraba rodeada por muchos brazos, sabia que trataba de decirme algo pero como las 3 hablaban al mismo tiempo me resultaba imposible entenderles.

– Deberían de darle espacio – aunque no había escuchado mucho la voz de Jasper me agrado mucho esta vez, pues era calmada y tranquila, Esme me tomo de la mano y me guio fuera de la habitación, trate de resistirme pero sabia que eso conllevaría a mas preguntas, a las cuales no estaba dispuesta a responder aun.

Esme me sentó en el sofá a su lado, junto a Rosalie, Emmett se sentó en el individual y Jasper y Alice ocuparon el último; todos me miraban, y supe que no podía escapar del interrogatorio – Bella, ¿dime que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Alice preocupada.

– Yo… yo no se de que hablas – no pude seguir mirándola, ¿Qué podía decirle?, además no quería mas problemas de los que ya tenia.

– Bella estamos preocupados, todos; no has ido a tus citas medicas con Carlisle, las veces que hemos venido estas dormida o no estas o estas descansando porque no te sientes bien, pero eso no es verdad ¿o si? – sentí sus una de las manos de Esme posarse sobre las mías, una gota cayo sobre ellas, y fue la inminente prueba de que el llanto estaba próximo.

– Confía en nosotros, somos tu familia – la mano de Rosalie se unió a la de Esme.

– Yo… es que – levante la vista y mire a todos a mi alrededor – no puedo, simplemente no – y deje que las lagrimas, la soledad, tristeza, impotencia de los últimos días y semanas me inundara. Esme me atrajo hacia ella y me abrazo como lo hacia mi madre, acariciando mi espalda para calmarme. Llore y llore hasta que sentí que un peso sobre mi se aligero; al levantar la vista me di cuanta de que solo quedábamos Esme y yo.

Limpio delicadamente las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de mis ojos, levanto lentamente mi rostro y pude ver que ella también lloraba – ¿Bella que sucede? Confía en mi, si no quieres que nadie mas sepa, solo dímelo a mi – sus ojos me observaron, esperando mi reacción; mire fijamente los ojos de Esme, tan parecidos a los de Edward pero tan diferentes, la sinceridad y comprensión brillaba en ellos, me sentí tan segura, confiada; y sus brazos me transmitían el calor del cual había estado privada desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de confesarle todo, de decirle que si antes creía que Edward era un monstruo no se comparaba con lo que me había hecho en estas semanas, pero entonces la voz de Edward surgió de lo profundo de mi mente, y con ella sus advertencias llegaron tan claro a mi oído, como si él estuviera susurrándomelas.

"pague por ti, me perteneces"

"…no hagas esto mas desagradable"

"…una vez que nos casemos… a menos que prefieras ser mi concubina… será peor para ti, porque en cuanto me des un hijo me desharé de ti"

"No te ayudara Isabella"

"No intentes nada estúpido Isabella o sufrirás las consecuencias"

Consecuencias, si hacia esto, si le confesaba a Esme la clase de monstruo que es su sobrino ¿me creería? ¿Me ayudaría? Si no lo hacia, yo estaría sola frente a la furia de Edward; no definitivamente confesarle todo seria un gran error – no sucede nada Esme, solo me siento un poco sola – trate de sonreírle para cubrir mi mentira.

Me miro fijamente – Bella…

– De verdad Esme, y – lleve mis manos a mi vientre – esto es nuevo para mi, a veces me siento muy cansada – una parte de eso si era cierto, algunos días me sentía sumamente cansada y con mucho sueño – lamento haberlos preocupado, estoy bien, de verdad

Esme me sonrió, pero su sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, ella sabia que mentía y no quiso presionarme. Me ayudo a levantarme y fuimos hasta el comedor, donde Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina habían servido la comida; el único lugar vacio era el perteneciente a Edward. Alice volvía a ser la de siempre, Rosalie me miraba detenidamente y luego miraba a Esme, Jasper y Emmett a mi parecer seguían normales, como si no hubiera pasado nada y esto fuera una reunión de todos los días.

Zafrina se acerco para servirme agua, mordí mi labio inferior pues desde mi encierro no había vuelto a probar el jugo de naranja – ¿hay jugo de naranja Zafrina? – ella me miro disculpándose, creo que sabia su repuesta aun antes de que ella me la confirmara.

– Lo siento mi señora no – un poco desilusionada, me resigne a tomar agua.

El momento de la despedida llego, Esme me hizo prometer que la visitaría pronto y nuevamente le mentí, estaba segura que en un par de horas regresaría a mi encierro.

Un par de días todo seguía igual, había regresado a mi rutina de soledad y encierro, me sumergí en esa tristeza que me había embargado los últimos meses, esa misma que me había invadido por completo desde mi encierro. Estaba tan concentrada en mi soledad que me sorprendí cuando la puerta se abrió y Zafrina entro apresurada – mi señora, el señor me pide que se prepare el Dr. Cullen esta aquí – esas simples palabras me devolvieron momentáneamente a la realidad y me alegre.

Me levante lentamente de la silla donde había estado sentado prácticamente toda la mañana, casi corrí al baño para ver mi aspecto, tenia la ligera sospecha de que venia para revisar a mi bebe, y la verdad no quería darle motivos para que se preocupara y él a su vez preocupara a Esme.

– Dile que estoy lista para recibirlo – la joven se dio media vuelta y mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados por las escalera me encamine a la puerta; mas pasos se escucharon y vi la rubia cabellera de Carlisle seguida de la cobriza de Edward.

Carlisle camino hacia mi, su rostro estaba serio, pero en cuanto me vio una sonrisa afable se inhalo en el – Bella – me saludo, me hice a un lado para indicarle que pasara – sabes que te espere para tu consulta cierto – su tono fue en parte serio y en parte risueño, agache mi mirada, no sabia que contestarle.

– Como te dije se ha sentido un poco indispuesta y como le habías recomendado reposo, no creo prudente que saliera – me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Edward hablo, de verdad que era un gran actor, pero que podía hacer yo. Carlisle lo miro y luego a mi.

– Bueno Bella, que te parece si comenzamos, recuéstate en la cama – dejo su maletín en el buro y yo hice lo que me pidió, con cierto trabajo claro esta. Lo observe buscar en su maletín hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; después de los exámenes básicos y una serie de preguntas sobre como me había sentido, por fin realizo el revisión de mi bebe. Sus manos fueron tan delicadas y suaves como las recordaba, y con cada movimiento me preguntaba si sentía una molestia o algo, las cuales fueron negativas.

Edward por su parte observaba todo desde la entrada de la habitación, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y prestaba atención a todo lo que Carlisle me preguntaba, un par de veces su mirada se topo con la mía, la cual yo desviaba, ya que no me sentía cómoda en su presencia.

Carlisle finalizo su revisión, una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, guardo todo el material que ocupo y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama – no hay ningún problema Bella, todo esta perfectamente en orden.

– ¿Cuando nacerá? – era lo que mas deseaba saber, ya quería a mi bebe en mis brazos.

Una sonrisa aun mas grande se extendió por el rostro de Carlisle – bueno según los estudios… y según lo que he observado… me parece que aun faltan cerca d semanas – mi sonrisa igualo la de él, pronto tendría a mi bebe.

– Es bueno saberlo, salgo de viaje esta noche – había olvidado la presencia de Edward, y solo hasta que hablo recordé que estaba aquí, mi alegría se esfumo así como había llegado, mi bebe nacería pronto, eso era una alegría, pero… también pronto tendría que enfrentarse a su padre, a Edward.

Un suspiro proveniente de Carlisle regreso mi atención a él – Edward – su tono era precavido, me miro de reojo – es solo un aproximado de la fecha, no es…

– Solo será 1 día, necesito cerrar este negocio, además Bella se quedara al cuidado de las criadas, si sucede algo una de ellas puede ir a buscarte.

– Esme, Alice o Rosalie podrían…

– No – dijo determinante Edward.

– Edward…

– Esta es mi casa Carlisle, no me gusta que Alice y Rosalie intervenga y de Esme… bueno prefiero que las cosas se hagan como quiero – otro suspiro de Carlisle, miro fijamente a Edward y luego asintió sin ganas.

– Esta bien, hare guardia en la clínica por cualquier cosa – se giro hacia mi – no queremos sorpresas Bella – sonrió nuevamente y yo le correspondí – bueno me retiro – Carlisle se despidió de mi y me indico que descansara, Edward salió detrás de él, sin siquiera mirarme y eso me dolió un poco.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Edward entro a nuestra habitación y preparo un equipaje ligero, yo solo lo observe, ir de un lado para otro; tomo la pequeña maleta y se encamino a la puerta – el portón permanecerá cerrado Isabella – sin mas continuo su camino. Después de que Edward partiera, pedí a Senna que me subiera la cena, puesto que aunque tenía libertad para moverme dentro de la casa no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Me desperté en la madrugada sintiéndome un poco incomoda, una sensación extraña recorría mi espalda, trate de acomodarme pero no pareció funcionar, recargue mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y un dolor sumamente fuerte atravesó mi vientre, un grito entrecortado salió desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta.


	2. Chapter 15

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 15. Mi luz

Lleve mis manos a mi vientre, trate de calmarme, tal vez la ansiedad y el miedo habían ocasionado ese dolor, respire profundamente para tratar de calmarme y relajarme, poco a poco el dolor remitió y solo sentí el movimiento de mi bebe. Me deje caer nuevamente en la cama, ya más tranquila y sin dolor, aunque una de mis manos seguía haciendo círculos sobre mi vientre.

El sueño comenzó a invadirme nuevamente, y sin más me deje arrastrar por el lentamente, casi me sentía perdida en las profundidades del sueño, cuando nuevamente otro dolor, y esta vez mas fuerte que el anterior me atravesó; me aoville para tratar de contener mi nuevo grito y tratar de sofocar el dolor, pero no funciono, de hecho creo que lo empeoro, y con ello el miedo llego. Esto ya no era normal, pero… Carlisle dijo que aún faltaba, esto era malo, realmente malo.

Una vez que el dolor disminuyo me incorpore lentamente en la cama, tendría que hallar la forma de bajar y pedirle ayuda Zafrina o alguna de ellas, tenían que hacer algo, esto no era normal, mi bebe aun no podía nacer, era muy pronto. Al terminar de incorporarme un par de gotas cayeron sobre mi mano apoyada en mi vientre, lleve mi mano a mi rostro y me tope con un camino de lágrimas, mi bebe se movió nuevamente y sin que me lo esperara otro dolor más me invadió.

Volvía gritar, no sé si era mi imaginación, pero… cada dolor era más fuerte que el anterior, tenía que llegar a la puerta y pedir porque Zafrina, Kachiri o Senna me escucharan, ellas eran las únicas que podrían ayudarme en este momento, lentamente me puse en pie, decidí no llevar la pequeña vela, puesto que si otro dolor me atravesaba en mi camino lo más seguro es que la vela terminara rodando por el suelo y con ello… provocar algo peor.

– Por favor – me dije a mi misma para tratar de alentarme y pedir porque no me atravesara otro dolor. Una de mis manos iba al frente, mientras que la otra frotaba delicadamente mi vientre, pues aun sentía un poco de dolor. Cada paso se me hacia eterno, era como su la puerta se alejara, un sollozo salió de mis labios – por favor – volví a repetir y entonces lo sentí, mi bebe se movió y luego el dolor me llego, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, mis manos impidieron que me golpeara de cara contra el suelo. En definitiva esto estaba completamente mal; mi bebe, era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora.

Me arrastre lentamente hacia la puerta, puesto que ya no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para ponerme en pie y las lagrimas me eran de menos ayuda con la oscuridad que me rodeaba, sentí un poco de alivio al llegar a la puerta, estoy segura que una sonrisa se instalo momentáneamente en mi rostro, pero… al ver el pasillo recordé que mi mayor obstáculo ahora era la escalera. ¿Cómo se suponía que la bajaría? Pues apenas y podía moverme, ¿y si lastimaba a mi bebe?, pero… ¿y si no llegaba a la puerta y le avisaba a alguna de ellas? ¿Qué le pasaría a mi bebe?

Trate de reprimir las lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte por mi bebe – si, hazlo por él – me susurre a mi misma y me arrastre hasta el primer escalón, estaba por sentarme cuando otro dolor me atravesó, pero eso no fue lo peor, pues sentí un liquido escurrir en medio de ellas – no no no no, esto no puede ser no – solloce, sabía que esta era la señal que indicaba que el nacimiento de mi bebe era inminente, Carlisle me lo había dicho, pero no podía ser, porque ahora, aun faltaba, no quería que mi bebe naciera así, se suponía que Carlisle lo traería al mundo sano y salvo.

Llore, cuanto tiempo, no lo sé, solo sé que mi llanto se vio incrementado con un grito con cada dolor que me atravesaba. De pronto escuche ruido y voces, pero no fui capaz de identificar de quien era la que al parecer… se dirigía a mí – mi señora – volvía a escuchar y sentí que me tomaban por ambos brazos para levantarme

– No – susurre, y es que no quería moverme, pues el dolor aun seguía.

– Tranquila mi señora, todo estará bien – levante mi rostro y gracias a una pequeña vela que traía Senna a quien distinguí primero me permitió ver que Zafrina y Kachiri me llevaban en medio de ellas, caminaron lentamente y me sostuvieron con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal y me pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

– Mi… bebe… tengo… contracciones – les susurre.

– Tranquila mi señora, no pasara nada, estamos aquí – llegamos a la entrada de la habitación y los últimos pasos que me separaban de la cama fueron los más tormentosos porque un nuevo dolor me atravesó; no sé de donde saque la fuerza pero arrastre conmigo a Zafrina y a Kachiri – Kachiri – escuche que decía Zafrina e instantes después sentí sobre mi vientre las manos de Kachiri. El dolor remitió casi al instante y después desapareció.

– Ya está mi señora, tiene que estar tranquila – Kachiri se inclino sobre mi hombro – ahora quiero que respire profundamente, cuando sienta que el dolor viene de nuevo respire – asentí para indicarle que la había escuchado, sus manos continuaron masajeando mi vientre.

– Mi señora debemos colocarla en la cama – esta vez fue Zafrina – tendremos que recibir al bebe.

– No, Carlisle tiene que hacerlo – me ayudaron a recostarme en la cama, Senna había colocado las almohadas para que me recargara en ellas.

– Es tarde mi señora, y no podremos ir el portón está cerrado, yo recibiré a su bebe – me dio una sonrisa y tomo una de mis manos.

– Confié en ella mi señora – apoyo Senna.

– Zafrina sabe lo que hace, en nuestra tierra recibió a una de nuestras primas – secundo Kachiri, y yo… solo pude asentir.

– Muy bien mi señora, quiero que este tranquila, y que respire cuando el dolor llegue, tiene que estar relajada, hágalo por el bebe – volví a asentir – no la dejaremos – y diciendo esto se sentó a mi lado – Kachiri necesitamos agua caliente, Senna trae mantas – cada una de ellas asintió y salieron de la habitación, Zafrina me miro y me sonrió nuevamente.

La habitación se lleno de movimiento, Senna y Kachiri se movían de un lado a otro, acomodando cosas, y trayendo otras, habían llenado un par de palanganas con agua y habían encendido mas velas para iluminar la habitación. Más contracciones me habían atravesado, pero gracias a Zafrina que me había tranquilizado y me había explicado un poco mas como me ayudaría a tener a mí bebe, ahora estaba más tranquila.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar lentamente, o eso me pareció a mí, las contracciones se incrementaron en frecuencia e intensidad, ya no estaba muy segura de hacer esto; las lágrimas me habían invadido nuevamente, y aunque Zafrina y las demás estaban a mi lado alentándome y sosteniendo mí mano me sentí sola. De un momento a otro me sentí tan desesperadamente sola que mis sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto completamente histérico; una parte de mi me decía que no había nada por lo que debiera preocuparme, que ellas estaba conmigo y no me dejarían, pero otra… me decía que esto no estaba bien, que mi bebe aun no debía nacer y que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

Ese último pensamiento me domino por completo y una desesperación aun mayor me invadió, y mis pesadillas comenzaron a vagar frente a mis ojos; esas donde veía a Edward con mi bebe mientras lo alejaba de mi, y otras donde el repudiaba a mi bebe diciendo que era de otro y que yo le había sido infiel. Eran tan nítidas y claras las imágenes que me sentí casi aterrada, nunca permitiría que Edward me quitara a mi bebe, era mío, las manos que me sostenían se convirtieron en las manos de Edward, era él estaña frente a mí y venia por mi bebe – mío, no me lo vas a quitar – le grite, nunca permitiría que me quitara a mi bebe, nunca se lo dejaría, y menos sabiendo la clase de monstruo que es – suéltame, no te daré a mi bebe – intente luchar contra las manos que me sujetaban, pero eran demasiadas, Edward tenía demasiadas manos, yo no podría luchar contra ella.

– Mi señora – escuche vagamente, Zafrina podría ayudarme, ella entendería que yo no quería que me quitara a mi bebe.

– Ayúdame, no dejes me quite a mi bebe – le suplique a su voz y seguí luchando contra Edward, su rostro se contrajo en esa mueca de superioridad.

– No será tuyo Isabella – la comisura de sus labios se levanto y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en ellos.

– ¡NO! – trate de pelear con todas mis fuerzas, no lo dejaría, no. Un dolor se concentro en mi espalda y tuve que detener mi forcejeo.

– Mi señora, tranquilícese – la voz de Senna me llego de mi lado derecho.

– Por favor no dejen que se lleve a mi bebe, por favor – les suplique antes de romper a llorar de nuevo, no podía luchar con tantas manos de Edward.

– Mi señora somos nosotras, tiene que tranquilizarse, por el bien suyo y del bebe – ¿ellas?, levante la vista, la cual estaba nublaba por mis lagrimas, pero era verdad, eran las siluetas de ellas y no el rostro de Edward – eso es tranquilice mi señora – e hice lo que me dijo, me tranquilice. Edward no estaba aquí, cerré mis ojos y trate de calmarme.

– Zafrina – escuche la voz de Kachiri y luego Zafrina se levanto.

– Senna quédate con nuestra señora – la cama nuevamente se movió.

Escuche el susurro de la tela y sus pasos al alejarse y salir de la habitación, Senna tomo mi mano y la froto delicadamente con cada contracción que me atravesaba. No paso mucho para que Zafrina y Kachiri regresaran y eso me tranquilizo aun más – mi señora todo está listo para poder recibir al bebe, solo necesitamos que este tranquila – asentí y ellas se acercaron – necesito revisarla mi señora – Senna se levanto y dejo que Zafrina se acercara.

Me ruborice un poco cuando note a que se refería Zafrina con revisarme, pero sabía que esto era normal, Carlisle me lo había explicado y además de que otro modo nacería mi bebe. Me sentí un poco incomoda cuando me toco, aunque creo que la incomodidad era más por pena que por otra cosa – vamos muy bien mi señora, solo le pido que se tranquilice, no quiero se vuelva a alterar, eso podría ocasionar que el bebe subiera y el parto será más difícil.

Esta vez las horas pasaron más rápidamente, los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron los extremos de la cortina, pero aun así no apagaron las velas. Las contracciones ahora eran muy seguidas, casi ni me daban tiempo para prepararme para la siguiente, Zafrina me había revisado un par de veces más, también le había dado la indicación a Kachiri que se colocara a mi espalda para masajear mi vientre y ayudar a mi bebe; Senna se había encargado de subir 2 botes llenos de agua caliente y acomodar varias mantas. Entre las 3 me habían ayudado a colocarme sobre una de la mantas, por fortuna no había tenido que cambiarme pues mi bata de dormir era más que perfecta para la ocasión.

Kachiri masajeaba mi vientre y presionaba suevamente hacia abajo, como empujando a mi bebe, Senna de vez en cuando limpiaba el sudor que ahora corría por mi frente y cuello. Me habían ofrecido comer algo ligero pero me había negado, pues el dolor apenas y me permitía comprender lo que me decían.

Las contracciones se hicieron muy seguidas, tanto así que Zafrina me reviso nuevamente para decirme que era el momento – mi señora el momento ha llegado, de ahora en adelante le pido que con cada dolor puje – asentí nuevamente, Kachiri tomo mis manos y Senna se coloca al lado de Zafrina con una manta en mano.

Respire profundamente esperando la siguiente contracción, que no tardo mucho; puje como me había dicho y sentí presión y ardor en medio de mis piernas, no sabía si eso era normal o no, pero Zafrina debía saber lo que hacía. Me pidió descansar una vez que la contracción termino, coloco sus manos sobre mi vientre, masajeándolo y empujando suavemente a mi bebe – esto ayudara mi señora, el bebe tiene que bajar – me miro unos segundos – puje mi señora – y así lo hice ya que nuevamente sentí el dolor de la contracción atravesando mi cuerpo. Senna se acerco a mí varias veces con una toalla húmeda para retirar el sudor que corría por mi cara, se lo agradecí de forma silenciosa.

El cansancio comenzó a invadirme, no sabía cuánto faltaba para que mi bebe naciera, sentí como las fuerzas se me escapaban sin que pudiera controlarlo, sabía que eso no era bueno, y la desesperación me invadió de nuevo, sabía que era tonto dejarme llevar de nuevo por ella, pero como la vez anterior no pude evitarlo – no puedo – a penas y fui capaz de decirlo en voz alta, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna me miraron detenidamente y luego se miraron – yo… – quería decirles que me sentía muy cansada para continuar pero ya no tuve la fuerza para decirles.

– Por favor mi señora, tiene que hacerlo, usted es la única que lo puede hacer – Kachiri apretó mis manos y luego las dirigió hacia mi vientre – por favor mi señora – me susurro al oído. Dirigí mi mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi vientre; mi bebe… con una nueva contracción puje nuevamente, ella tenía razón solo yo podía traer a mi bebe para tenerlo en brazos – eso es mi señora.

Zafrina se arrodillo entre mis piernas y le pidió a Senna que preparara el agua; la presión y el ardor entre mis piernas se incremento, pero seguí pujando, debía hacerlo – lo veo mi señora – sonreí, pronto tendría a mi bebe en mis brazos – siga pujando mi señora – y lo hice; pero… el ardor se convirtió en dolor y el rostro de Zafrina se puso tenso – Senna – la aludida acudió de inmediato – mi señora viene la parte difícil, necesito que se relaje y respire como le hemos indicado y que puje cuando le llegue el dolor, necesitamos que la cabecita del bebe salga – asentí y comencé a respirar profundamente, y puje con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor en medio de mis piernas se intensifico casi al punto de igualar al de las contracciones y luego ceso.

– Lo hace muy bien mi señora – me alentó Kachiri que aun continuaba a mi espalda y con sus manos entrelazadas a las mías.

– Ya casi mi señora solo un poco mas y tendrá a su bebe en brazos.

Volví a pujar y el ardor seguido del dolor regreso pero no tan intenso como antes, Zafrina coloco la manta en medio de mis piernas y Senna movió la palangana de agua – solo otro pujo más mi señora, uno más y será todo – puje esa última vez, el ardor y el dolor de detuvieron por un simple y único sonido que llego a mis oídos, el llanto de mi bebe – es un varón mi señora – escuche de forma lejana, yo solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en el hermoso bebe que se movía y lloraba; estire mis manos las cuales ahora estaban libres, me sentía impaciente por tener a mi bebe en mis brazos.

– Primero deben limpiarlo mi señora – me susurro Kachiri – observe como rápidamente Senna y Zafrina lo limpiaban y como de forma cuidadosa cortaban el cordón que lo unía a mí. Lo envolvieron en otra manta y me lo entregaron.

– Es perfecto – y lo era, hermoso y perfecto.

– Debemos limpiarla mi señora – Senna se acerco y tomo a mi bebe, Kachiri se levanto e hizo que me recostara en las almohadas, sentí como limpiaban mi cuerpo pero yo solo estaba concentrada en una cosa… mi bebe, y de pronto sin que me lo esperara un dolor me atravesó completamente.

– Zafrina – escuche la voz de Kachiri, desvié por un instante mi mirada y observe el rostro horrorizado de Kachiri, seguí su mirada, Zafrina aun se encontraba entre mis piernas, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, si no la mancha de sangre que parecía extenderse; regrese mi mirada hacia mi bebe y fue lo último que vi antes de que la oscuridad me absorbiera.


	3. Chapter 16

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 16. Armonía

Sentía que flotaba, debía reconocer que era agradable; todo a mi alrededor era calma, silencio, lo único malo… la oscuridad, no podía ver nada, y eso me hacía sentir atrapada. Y además… esa sensación que tenia de que algo importante acababa de pasar, pero no podía recordar que.

El tiempo pasaba o eso sentía, aunque… también sentía que no pasaba, como si estuviera detenido solo para mí; trate de evocar mi último recuerdo, pero me resulto imposible, algo pesado en mi mente me lo impedía, de hecho al tratar de recordarme a mi misma no pude hacerlo, sabía que debía sentirme alarmada o asustada, pero… no, no sentía nada y eso era agradable.

Deje que el tiempo pasara nuevamente, si es que pasaba, me sentía tan bien, pero algo me decía que eso solo era una ilusión de este lugar. Me quede quieta, y trate de agudizar mis sentidos, esperando poder escuchar o ver algo; nada, y la inexplicable angustia comenzó a invadirme, esa sensación de que había olvidado algo o no lo recordaba. Me sentía frustrada y enojada, con ganas de gritar, pero… no encontré mi voz.

Debía regresar, pero no sabía cómo, y en primer lugar ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Una angustia terrible comenzó a rodearme, me sentí asfixiar, aunque eso era tonto, puesto que no podía sentir mi cuerpo; esto debía ser un sueño, eso era seguramente o tal vez un estado intermedio no estaba segura, pero quería salir, no quería estar aquí, esto ya era demasiado para mí. Comencé a pelear contra esa oscuridad y esa sensación de que flotaba, debía ser fácil ¿no?

No sé cuánto tiempo trate de luchar, pero era en vano, nada de lo que intentaba me permitía regresar y dejar esta especie de sueño, la desesperación me consumía, y poco a poco sentía mis fuerzas remitiendo, la oscuridad que ya me rodeaba comenzó a absorberme totalmente, trate de sacar fuerzas para mantenerme en este lugar pero cada intento me debilitaba mas. Y entonces como si algo me arrastra desde afuera… algo que ya había sentido… ¿dolor?

– Logramos detener el sangrado – escuche; la voz me era vagamente familiar, mi mente no conseguía recordar nada, seguí luchando desesperadamente para tratar de despertar.

El tiempo continuo pasando, solo me llegaban palabra o frases muy cortas como para entender lo que pasaba, estaba por darme por vencida cuando escuche esa voz de nuevo – él señor ha regresado nuevamente – y luego escuche un llanto… no más bien un leve lloriqueo, tan familiar y entonces todo regreso de golpe a mí.

– Mi… bebe – por fin pude tener la fuerza para hablar y mientras lo hacia su imagen lleno mi mente, mi hermoso bebe, su rostro era lo último que había visto antes de que todo desapareciera.

– Mi señora tranquila, todo estará bien, traerán al médico – esta vez sí fui capaz de reconocer la voz, Zafrina, era ella, sentí su mano sobre la mía.

– Mi bebe – trate de elevar mi voz, quería a mi bebe, era lo único que me importaba en estos momentos.

– Trate de estar calmada mi señora, todo estará bien – ¿pero que no entendía?, yo no quería estar calmada, yo quería a mi bebe, eso era lo único que me importaba en estos momentos; reuní fuerza, si ella no me daba a mi bebe, yo iría por él.

Sentí la presión de un par de manos sobre mi cuerpo, me detenían, ellas me estaba alejando de mi bebe, seguramente… se lo estaban entregando a él, no eso no podía permitirlo – mi señora tranquila, no debe moverse, el sangrado podría incrementarse, por favor, espere a que el médico llegue.

¿Médico? Para que necesitaba uno, lo único que necesitaba era ver a mi bebe y ellas no entendían. Luche de nuevo contra ellas, aunque sentía que era inútil – mi bebe… lo quiero – volvía a decir.

– Kachiri – el sonido del lloriqueo de mi bebe se acerco a mi – mi señora, su bebe esta aquí, está bien, ahora por favor tiene que estar tranquila – gire mi rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía el lloriqueo, y lentamente abrí mis ojos; lo primero que vi fui a Kachiri con un bulto color crema que se movía, trate de levantar mi mano pero esta parecía pegada a la cama, Kachiri pareció adivinar lo que quería porque se acerco y se arrodillo frente a la cama, dejando así que mis ojos observaran a mi pequeño y perfecto bebe.

– Veo que despertaste – la voz de él, de Edward hizo que dejara de ver a mi bebe; se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta – salgan – dijo no mirando a nadie en particular y acercándose a mí.

– NO – mi voz fue clara y terminante, mire a Kachiri y luego a mi bebe entre sus brazos.

– Por favor Isabella, será solo un momento – su tono de voz me desconcertó, pues… era de cierta forma amable, mire a Kachiri y asentí, Senna se encargo de cerrar la puerta – trata de estar tranquila Isabella, Carlisle no debe tardar – tomo una silla y la acerco a la cama – de haber sabido que pasaría esto no me había ido – acerco su mano a mi rostro, pero se detuvo y retiro la mano – me alegra que no estuvieras sola, sabes debería darles un buen premio a esas 3 muchachas por lo que hicieron no lo crees – una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, una sonrisa que solo había visto en raras ocasiones.

Un golpe ligero sonó en la puerta antes de ser abierta, de inmediato reconocí la figura de Carlisle, su ceño estaba levemente fruncido, miro a Edward fijamente y luego a mi – Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Cansada – susurre y el asintió.

Coloco su maletín en el buro junto a la cama – Edward porque no vas a conocer a tu hijo – concentre mi atención en él, su sonrisa aun seguía adornando su rostro, se levanto y camino a la puerta, nos miro y luego salió – sientes algún dolor Bella – negué con la cabeza – bueno voy a realizar una exploración y a tratar de identificar el origen del sangrado, quiero que estés tranquila y me digas si sientes dolor.

Suavemente Carlisle levanto mis piernas, que aun estaban cubiertas por la sabana, mi rostro se calentó y estoy segura que era color escarlata; si aun después de perder sangre fui capaz de sonrojarme furiosamente. Su toque fue delicado y ligero como el de una pluma, me concentre en observar el techo. Cuando toco un punto dentro de mi sentí dolor, me dijo que por suerte había sido un desgarre muy leve, y que al parecer con las atenciones de Zafrina había comenzado a cicatrizar, pero que aun así quería estar seguro de que no habría riesgos, por lo que me dijo que se quedaría de guardia toda la noche; trate de objetar pero él se rehusó y me hizo callar con la mención de la frase "tu bebe te necesita".

Una vez estuve acomodada en la cama con ayuda adicional de Zafrina y Kachiri, Carlisle me permitió tener a mi bebe en mis brazos, me indico que hacer para alimentarlo, y eso ocasiono otra ola de sonrojo en mi cara; pues en las revisiones nunca había habido algo mas allá de tocar mi vientre sobre la tela de mi camisola. Poco después Edward entro a la habitación, se acerco a nosotros y me observo alimentando a nuestro hijo, luego su mirada vago por la habitación hasta posarse en el montón de sabanas, toallas y telas ensangrentadas, su rostro palideció levemente y regreso su mirada a mí – Isabella; Carlisle podrías permitirme unos momentos con mi esposa.

Carlisle bufo y lo miro detenidamente – debe estar tranquila – se levanto y salió sin más.

– Isabella, yo… es hermoso – se acerco lentamente a la cama y ocupo el lugar de Carlisle – hace un rato pensaba en el nombre para el bebe, se que tal vez no quieras, pero… me gustaría llamarlo Edward – nuevamente había esa duda en su voz, pero deje pasarla.

Tome aire antes de contestarle – claro, Esme me había comentado la tradición que tenia tu padre.

– ¿De verdad? – parecía un poco sorprendido – aunque también quiero que tenga otro nombre, si te parece bien – yo solo me encogí de hombros – Charlie – a la mención del nombre de mi padre mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero asentí – si no quieres…

No lo deje terminar – claro que me gustaría – esta vez fue él quien asintió.

– Te dejare descansar – se levanto y se acerco a mí, note que dudaba un poco para luego agacharse y besar el tope de mi cabeza – gracias Bella – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándome sorprendida por eso ultimo.

Senna regreso y en sus brazos traía una bandeja con comida, Carlisle me indico que debía alimentarme para recupérame por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido y para poder estar fuerte para darle pecho a mi bebe, debo reconocer que al principio fue un poco incomodo y doloroso, pero una vez mi bebe comenzó a succionar mi corazón se hincho dentro de mí.

Aun no podía creer que ya tuviera a mi bebe, y que además estuviera completamente sano, pues Carlisle lo había revisado en cuanto había terminado de alimentarlo; me dijo que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando mi pequeño no perdiera el apetito.

La noche llego rápidamente, lo que me hizo recordar que se suponía que Edward debía llegar a esta hora, pero deje de pensar en ello pues no importaba. Observe a Carlisle en la esquina de la habitación en un pequeño sillón que habían traído no hace mucho, se veía concentrado en su lectura, por lo que me sobresalto cuando me pregunto si se me ofrecía algo. No paso mucho tiempo y Senna entro cargando una bandeja con una taza de lo que según mi olfato me indico era té negro.

Volví a concentrar mi atención en mi bebe cuando sentí que se removía a mi lado; oh sí, no había aceptado que lo acostaran en su cuna, no después de lo que me había pasado; me incline lentamente para ver qué era lo que lo incomodaba, en su rostro se había formado un leve puchero, seguí mirándolo, embelesada en sus rasgos y por fin tomando conciencia de lo parecido que era a Edward. Lloriqueo y se removió, estaba por levantarlo pero Carlisle me lo negó – Bella no debes hacer esfuerzo, sé que no parece mucho pero eso podría ocasionar que el desgarre se abra nuevamente – me gire para encararlo y me sorprendió verlo con la vista fija en su libro.

– Pero… – iba a protestar pero mi pequeño lo hizo mejor que yo, pues soltó un agudo llanto sin más. Zafrina entro casi de forma inmediata, me sonrió, levanto a mi pequeño y lo coloco en mis brazos, inmediatamente dejo de llorar, giro su carita en mi dirección y eso fue más que suficiente para indicarme lo que quería.

Nuevamente como la vez anterior que quedo dormido, lo levante y lo coloque delicadamente sobre mi hombro, frote su espalda suavemente para sacarle el aire, pues no quería que le dieran cólicos, después Zafrina lo volvió a acomodar a mi lado; y otra vez otra sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro, escuche la puerta ser abierta pero no tenia ojos para otra cosa que no fuera mi bebe.

– Estarás más cómodo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes Carlisle – la voz de Edward me saco del hechizante rostro de mi bebe, lo observe entrar al baño llevando con él su ropa de dormir, no tardo mucho en salir.

– Mi deber como medico es estar al lado de mi paciente Edward, y si te molesta mi presencia tu deberías dormir en una de esas habitaciones – observe alternativamente a Edward y a Carlisle, pues me sorprendió las respuesta de este ultimo y esperaba alguna reacción negativa por parte de Edward, pero nunca llego.

– Como gustes – se encamino hacia la cama, me observo y luego miro a nuestro bebe – es tan pequeño – se sentó suavemente en la cama, estiro su mano pero se detuvo, se acomodo sobre su brazo mirando a nuestro bebe, volvió a estirar su mano y con ella rozo la pequeña mano que sobresalía sobre las cobijas; nuestro bebe se removió y con su manita sujeto uno de los dedos de Edward quien por su expresión casi pude asegurar que estaba terrado, su mirada busco la mía y pude ver la pregunta silenciosa sobre qué es lo que debería hacer.

Estire mi mano y tome delicadamente los dedos de nuestro bebe, en cuanto Edward sintió su dedo libre retiro su mano por completo, se recostó y siguió mirando a nuestro bebe – de nuevo gracias Isabella, yo… – me miro y observe un brillo en sus ojos, aunque no sabía si era real o era el reflejo de la vela – lamento todo lo que ha pasado, tratare de cambiar por él – bajo su mirada y yo también, al parecer ahora las cosas funcionaran bien, bueno eso espero.


	4. Chapter 17

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 17. Reiniciando parte I

Los días comenzaron a pasar de manera rápida convirtiéndose en semanas, ahora me encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones esperando a que el reverendo llegara; aun recuerdo los primeros días… Carlisle solo se quedo otra noche más haciendo guardia, pero aun así sus indicaciones fueron precisas; debía mantener reposo por 5 días más.

La alegría de Edward no había desaparecido, de hecho había aumentado, había vuelto a ser ese Edward que conocí cuando bebió esa taza de chocolate. Todas las tardes llegaba con un ramo de flores, había traído de todo tipo, rosas, azucenas, tulipanes, claveles, pero para mala fortuna de él Zafrina se había puesto un poco exigente y le había dicho que no las podía introducir a la habitación por el bebe, debo reconocer que esa fue una escena muy graciosa, pues Zafrina que siempre había agachado su mirada frente a Edward en esa ocasión se porto completamente desafiante, tan fiera como un león.

– Isabella – susurro Edward en mi oído, antes de depositar un casto beso en mi cabeza y luego en la de nuestro pequeño, hoy celebraríamos su bautizo – Senna me informo que el reverendo esta por entrar – asentí y me levante con cuidado pues no quería despertar a mi pequeño.

Por pedido de Edward o más bien recomendación de Carlisle, el bautizo se celebraría aquí en nuestra casa, solo la familia estaría presente. Una muy emocionada Esme me esperaba fuera de la habitación, extendió sus brazos y con delicadeza coloque entre ellos a mi pequeño, pues Esme y Carlisle serian sus padrinos. El pequeño rostro y manitas de mi pequeño se removieron, pero siguió durmiendo, me parecía extraño verlo en el ropón que Esme le había comprado, pues parecía más un vestido que otra cosa.

En la sala todo el mundo nos esperaba, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, mi madre y… Phil, Kachiri, Senna y Zafrina se encontraban en una esquina, se habían encargado de colocado una mesa con un mantel sobre el que reposaba una palangana con agua, el reverendo estaba frente a ella, su rostro era serio, así que decidí mirar hacia otro lado. La ceremonia fue rápida y no pude evitar sentirme consternada en el momento en que el reverendo tomo a mi bebe y baño su cabecita, ocasionando así la molestia de mi pequeño quien inmediatamente se hizo notar con un fuerte llanto. Después de terminar con el ritual lo regreso a brazos de Esme quien me lo dio inmediatamente, pues continuaba llorando, tuve que retirarme por unos minutos para logar calmarlo.

La pequeña celebración paso en calma, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y mi madre no se despegaron de mí en lo que resto de la tarde, pues estaban muy emocionadas con mi pequeño Edward Charlie que paso de brazos en brazos hasta que decidió que era suficiente y lanzo un agudo lloriqueo, durante las veces que tuve que retirarme para cambiarlo o amamantarlo alguna de ellas me hacia compañía, Rosalie fue quien se mostro más interesada, pues de las 7 veces que me retire ella estuvo presente en 3 ocasiones.

– Es hermoso – me había dicho mientras lo cargaba para que yo pudiera remover mi ropa para amamantarlo – sabes tengo tantas ganas de tener uno propio.

– Deberías – le respondí aun batallando para desatar una de las cintas.

– Si – su voz sonó triste y no pude evitar levantar mi mirada – lo hemos intentado pero hasta ahora nada.

– Lo lamento – no sabía que mas decirle.

– No tienes porque, por lo pronto mi pequeño sobrino recibirá todo ese amor – sonrió hacia mi bebe, que había dejado de llorar, después camino hasta mi para entregármelo – te ves muy bien así – me dijo mientras nos observaba a ambos – y al parecer ogro Edward sigue en calma – no pude evitar reír con ese comentario suyo.

– Si, y espero que así sea de ahora en adelante – esa fue nuestra última conversación, ya que poco después regresamos con el resto.

Observar a Edward tan feliz como nunca antes, me contagio, pues cada vez que el pequeño lloriqueaba o yo regresaba con él, Edward se acercaba y nos miraba a ambos para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden; y claro que las fotografías no se hicieron esperar tuvimos que posar en varias ocasiones puesto que Edward Charlie parecía no agradarle el resplandor del flash y lloriqueaba en cada ocasión.

El día comenzó a llegar a su fin, Edward Charlie dormía pacíficamente en mis brazos, solo se removía para acomodarse, Emmett y Rosalie fueron los primeros en retirarse puesto que Emmett partiría a primera hora de la mañana por asuntos de negocio, Rosalie aunque triste alego que tenía que prepararle su maleta, pues no le agradaba que otra mujer tocara la ropa de su esposo. Los segundos en retirarse fueron mi madre y su… esposo, no lamente la partida de este último, de hecho me agrado pues no me gustaba como me miraba.

Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se quedaron un par de horas más; Edward se retiro a su despacho para ver unos pendientes con Jasper, por lo que en la sala nos quedamos Alice, Esme y Carlisle; nuestra conversación verso sobre mi pequeño, aunque cabe aclarar que más bien fueron Esme y Carlisle ya que Alice y yo escuchábamos atentas. La mayoría de las cosas que comentaba ya las sabía gracias a mi madre que había estado viniendo a visitarnos casi a diario.


	5. Chapter 18

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 18. Reiniciando parte II

Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle se quedaron un par de horas más; Edward se retiro a su despacho para ver unos pendientes con Jasper, por lo que en la sala nos quedamos Alice, Esme y Carlisle; nuestra conversación verso sobre mi pequeño, aunque cabe aclarar que más bien fueron Esme y Carlisle ya que Alice y yo escuchábamos atentas. La mayoría de las cosas que comentaba ya las sabía gracias a mi madre que había estado viniendo a visitarnos casi a diario.

Un par de horas después, todos se fueron, mi pequeño había pedido su alimentos hacia tan solo unos minutos, lo coloque en la pequeña cuna que ahora se encontraba en nuestra habitación, puesto que me había rehusado a que estuviera en otra habitación siendo aun muy pequeño. Edward fue el primero en salir del baño, ya tenía puestas sus ropas de dormir, tome las mías y me dirigí al baño; me observe en el espejo, mi cuerpo casi había recobrado su forma, según Carlisle todo era normal, pues un embarazo no era cualquier cosa.

Me recosté después de verificar por última vez que Edward Charlie estuviera cómodo, Edward apago la luz de su lado, solo la de mi lado quedo encendida, pues sabía que en un par de horas más el lloriqueo de mi pequeño exigiendo su alimento llenaría la habitación y para ahorrar tiempo al buscar como encender la vela era mejor dejarla tal y como estaba.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando sentí que Edward se removía a mi espalda – te necesito Isabella – susurro en mi oído, me sentí estremecer, últimamente había estado muy cariñoso y atento conmigo; me rodeo con sus brazos mientras me hacia girar, levanto mi rostro y me beso, y aunque el sabor a alcohol persistía en su boca no me importo, así como tampoco me importo que esto fuera tan precipitado, pues Carlisle había hablado conmigo. Se suponía que aun estaba en reposo, pero al sentir los labios de Edward sobre los míos no pude evitar responderle el beso.

– Isabella – susurro suavemente, lo sentí posicionarse sobre mi – mi amada esposa – sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi costado hasta la orilla de mi camisón de dormir; una parte de mi gritaba que esto era incorrecto, pero otra parte lo deseaba.

No sé en qué momento mande a volar mi cordura, pues de pronto lo único que sabía era que estaba tratando de arrancar la ropa de Edward, su aliento mezclado con el alcohol me resulto un tanto adictivo o tal vez era la necesidad y la sensación de sentirme amada después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento.

– Edward – suspire en el momento en que sentí sus manos sobre mis pechos, nada de esto se comparaba con nuestra primera vez, y aunque me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera en sus 5 sentidos, nada podía detenerme; lo sentí empujar sus caderas contra mi haciéndome sentir su necesidad; las sensaciones comenzaron a abrumarme algo dentro de mi tenía miedo, no quería volver a sentir dolor, ese dolor de esa primera vez.

Trate de alejar suavemente a Edward, no quería que se alterara y esto terminara en una pelea – Edward – lo llame, pero parecía no escuchar – Edward – insistí y él se detuvo, me miro un poco confundido.

– ¿Sucede algo amor? – su voz fue suave y la última palabra que pronuncio rompió mi poca determinación de detenerlo.

– No, no sucede nada – le sonreí y esta vez fui yo quien inicio el beso.

Mis manos rodearon su cuello acercándolo más a mí, la vocecita que me decía que me detuviera se había callado, de hecho lo único que escuchaba era lo agitado de nuestras respiraciones, sus manos rozaron mi piel suavemente, la ropa ya no adornaba más mi cuerpo ni el suyo, ni siquiera sé en qué momento desapareció.

De golpe y sin esperármelo las imágenes de nuestra primera vez me inundaron, me detuve separando mis labios de los de Edward, sentí a Edward tensarse sobre mí, estuvimos en silencio, tratando de relajar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, gracias a la leve luz podía ver el rostro de Edward y al parecer el también recordaba lo mismo que yo; sus ojos me miraron fijamente, era como si tratara de leerme. Sus manos se colocaron a ambos lados de mi cabeza, y sentí su contacto cálido cuando se colocaron sobre mi rostro.

– Isabella, mi amada esposa – susurro tan suavemente que no estuve segura de haberlo escuchado, se inclino lentamente sobre mí, sus labios rosaron mi frente luego bajaron a mi mejilla derecha y luego a la izquierda; volvió a mirarme fijamente antes de unir sus labios con los míos; fue un beso casto, suave, inocente que me derritió e hizo que olvidara los recuerdos que habían llegado a mi mente.

– Edward – esta vez fui yo quien lo miro, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillaban tan intensamente que dudaba que fuera efecto de la luz. Sus ojos gritaban tantas cosas que me resulto completamente difícil descifrarlos, así que volví a hacer lo que al principio; besarlo.

Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente desde mi cara hasta mis hombros, apretándome mas hacia él, luego siguieron bajando, rozando el contorno de mi abultado pecho, un estremecimiento me atravesó y escuche una risilla junto a mi oído; sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a mi cintura y de ahí regreso hasta mi rostro, para luego tomar mis manos entre las suyas.

– Bella, por favor – susurro de nuevo y sentí sus piernas separando las mías lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, no me resistí; sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos justo en el momento en que lo sentí empujar suavemente dentro de mí, esperaba dolor, pero nunca llego; él espero aun mirándome fijamente, solté mis manos de las suyas y lo atraje hacia mi indicándole que podía continuar. Se movió lento al inicio pero una vez vio que yo no oponía resistencia incremento la velocidad de sus estocadas; sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme y sus labios invadieron los míos; una sensación maravillosa comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, justo donde el empujaba, no sé lo que era, pero era maravilloso y de pronto sentí que explotaba, estoy segura que un grito habría salido de mi boca si no hubiera estado invadida por la de Edward, que se detuvo después de empujar dentro de mí un par de veces más.

Edward rodo de lado llevándome con él, aun podía sentir nuestros cuerpos unidos, se incorporo lo suficiente para alcanzar la cobija y cubrirnos, beso mi frente y me rodeo con sus brazos – descansa – fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

El sueño no se había dignado a llegar a mí, pero en estos momentos eso no me importaba, todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en Edward que me abrazaba a su cuerpo, aun sentía mi piel ardiendo, y no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer hace poco menos de una hora; mi cerebro estaba lleno de ideas confusas, ahora mi parte racional me decía que esto había estado mal, no porque no lo quisiera si no porque se suponía que no podía o más bien no debía, no aun; tanto Carlisle como mi madre me habían hablado de la cuarentena o reposo que debía tener para permitirle a mi cuerpo sanarse por el nacimiento de mi bebe y el desgarre que había sufrido.

Me gire suavemente para liberarme del abrazo de Edward, sentí nuestros cuerpos separase, lo que me causo cierta sensación de vacío en mi pecho. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, y contemple la cuna donde mi pequeño dormía pacíficamente o eso parecía porque comenzó a removerse y su carita se frunció antes de lloriquear levemente, tome mi camisón colocándomelo rápidamente, pues no quería que Edward se despertara. Tome a mi pequeño en brazos para poder alimentarlo; me senté en la mecedora mientras observaba su rostro al alimentarse.

– Eres tan hermoso – le susurre a mi pequeño, y realmente lo era, hacia un par de días había abierto sus ojos, verdes como los de su padre, su cabello era el que aun me causaba curiosidad, puesto que aun era muy poco el que tenia, pero esperaba que se pareciera al de su padre.


	6. Chapter 19

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 19. Pesadilla. Parte I

Hace tan solo unas cuantas horas me habían confirmado que nuevamente volvería a ser madre; tenía mis sospechas desde hace casi 4 meses, pues mi periodo no había llegado, razón más que evidente de mi embarazo; mi pequeño Edward Charlie mejor conocido ahora como Edward Jr descansaba en mis brazos, ahora tenía 5 meses de edad, y se podría decir que era el consentido de la familia.

Esme, Rosalie y Alice siempre que venían llegaban con algún juguete o ropa para él. Edward era quien más lo consentía; ahora la que sería su habitación estaba llena de libros, juguetes, un par de armarios pequeños con ropa y demás cosas.

Me encontraba ultimando detalles de la pequeña cena que haría para informarle a Edward que nuevamente seriamos padres, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri se movían por la concina siguiendo mis órdenes, bueno más bien recomendaciones, ya que ahora las consideraba como mis amigas.

A las 6 en punto todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Edward llegara, lo que se me hizo un poco extraño pues siempre llegaba cerca de las 5:30. Me encontraba en nuestra habitación, amamantando a nuestro pequeño, puesto que la cena solo seria para nosotros los cabellos rebeldes de Edward Jr, si iguales a los de su padre excepto por el color, el cual saco de mi.

– Mi señora el señor ha llegado – informo Zafrina adentrándose a la habitación, ya que ella sería la encargada de cuidarlo durante la cena.

– Gracias Zafrina, en dado caso que este pequeñín despierte y no se calme te pediría que bajaras.

– Si mi señora, no se preocupe – le entregue a mi pequeño, me acomode el vestido y baje las escaleras. Edward se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, me ofreció su mano y caminamos hacia el comedor.

– ¿Solo seremos nosotros? – me pregunto al llegar al comedor y no ver el pequeño moisés que siempre colocaba a mi lado.

– Así es – le sonreí mientras me sentaba en la silla que me ofreció.

Kachiri y Senna sirvieron rápidamente y se retiraron. Debo reconocer que me sentí algo nerviosa, solo esperaba que la noticia lo alegrara tanto como a mí. Decidí esperar hasta que tomara su taza de chocolate, me encantaba ver su expresión al beberlo, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Decidí que este era el mejor momento.

– Edward – dije su nombre suavemente, él por supuesto me miro enseguida, su semblante era tranquilo, así que decidí que este era el momento – yo… vamos a tener otro bebe – observe la reacción de Edward, quien se quedo mirándome fijamente, su rostro era una máscara de sorpresa, de pronto se levanto y camino hasta mi.

– Estas segura – no era una pregunta, parece que la noticia no le había agradado del todo o eso pensé – Isabella – me tomo entre sus brazos – es una noticia maravillosa – escuche su risa esa que pocas veces se escuchaba en esta casa y mis miedos desaparecieron.

No me había dado cuenta que me había llevado a la sala, solo fue consciente de ello hasta que se sentó conmigo en su regazo, sus ojos brillaba cuales gemas expuestas a la luz del sol – Carlisle me lo confirmo hoy por la mañana – coloco sus manos sobre mis majillas y me acerco a su rostro lentamente, primero beso mi frente, luego la punta de mi nariz y finalmente mis labios.

– No sabes lo feliz que me haces Isabella – esta vez profundizo mas el beso. Todo parecía perfecto.

Pasaron un par de meses después de que le diera la noticia. Ahora tenía 6 meses todo estaba en orden, y según Carlisle el bebe llegaría en unas 10 o 12 semanas, lo que me llevo a pensar en la futura habitación para mi pequeño o pequeña. Esme, y Alice se había encargado de comprar los muebles esta vez, Rosalie hubiera estado encantada de acompañarla para esa tarea, pero su embarazo se lo impedía. Hacia tan solo 1 mes que se había enterado y por cuestiones de salud su padre Carlisle me había aconsejado guardar reposo.

Mi madre por otro lado, esta vez se había empeñado en hacerme compañía las últimas semanas de mi embarazo, y por supuesto que ya contaba con la aprobación de Edward que se había mostrado más que agradecido por ello, ya que no quería otro incidente como el anterior.

Y… como hace mas de 7 meses, de nuevo me encontraba frente a esa puerta, la puerta que Edward me había prohibido en un principio, la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que a Edward no le iba a agradar pero… nuestro bebe necesita su habitación y aunque sé que los primeros meses dormiría a mi lado en un futuro la necesitaría.


	7. Chapter 20

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión Oscura

Capítulo 20: Pesadilla II

Me encontraba frente a esa puerta, la puerta que Edward me había prohibido en un principio, la puerta que estaba a punto de abrir. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que a Edward no le iba a agradar pero… nuestro bebe necesita su habitación y aunque sé que los primeros meses dormiría a mi lado en un futuro la necesitaría.

– Mi señora creo que es mejor esperar el señor para informarle – Zafrina a mi lado trato de persuadirme, pero yo sabía que era tiempo de revelar sus fantasmas.

– No Zafrina, este es el mejor momento, además soy la señora de esta casa – afirme con voz clara y fuerte, aunque me moría de miedo; Zafrina tenía razón Edward se iba a enojar por esto – abre la puerta por favor – le pedí, por mi última incursión sabia que esa habitación estaba llena de cosas y por mi propia seguridad y la de mi bebe era mejor que Zafrina abriera la puerta.

Se acerco lentamente, y escuche el momento en que introdujo la llave en la cerradura y el clic al ser abierta la puerta, Senna detrás de mí se adelanto con un par de velas y una lámpara; la luz ilumino todo y yo… camine lentamente hacia la habitación.

La cuna fue lo primero que vi al entrar, ya la había tocado antes pero jamás imagine lo hermosa que seria, lo que había sentido esa vez como bordes resultaron ser una hermosas rosas talladas por todo el rededor. Lo siguiente que vi fue un baúl a juego y una pequeña cómoda, Zafrina llego hasta la ventana, y retiro las pesadas cortinas dejando así entrar la luz del sol que reinaba fuera; y con ello revelando aun más secretos, y el gran tamaño de la habitación.

– ¿Mi señora? – se acerco Kachiri, en su mirada había miles de preguntas, preguntas de las que yo también quería una respuesta.

– Limpien todo, y… – mire la cuna – saquen la cuna, el baúl y la cómoda y llévenla a la otra habitación – di media vuelta de regreso a nuestra habitación. Me puse de pie a la entrada y mire todo a mi alrededor… esta y la que en un principio fue mi habitación tenían las misma dimensiones; la otra habitación era más pequeña y… esa habitación… era la más grande – debió ser la de sus padres.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuche a Zafrina entrar a la habitación, me sobresalte cuanto toco tímidamente mi hombro – mi señora encontramos una cajas ¿qué hacemos con ellas?

– Acomódenlas en una esquina de la habitación yo… luego iré a ver que contienen – Zafrina asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, regrese mi mirada a la fotografía en mis manos. La misma que había visto hace casi 7 meses, hoy era el momento de averiguar todo.

La habitación quedo totalmente limpia y ordenada, las cajas se encontraba apiladas en una esquina cerca del enorme baño de la habitación, una hermosa también tallada era lo más llamativo en la habitación, junto con ella había 2 buros y una enorme cómoda, en la esquina opuesta al baño Senna y Kachiri se habían encargado de acomodar lo que antes debieron ser unos hermosos sillones, y al centro de estos una pequeña mesa, la cual lucia bastante deteriorada. Pedí que dejaran las ventanas abiertas al igual que la puerta para darle ventilación al lugar, para así lograr eliminar el olor a encierro que albergaba.

Ahora solo esperaba la llegada de Edward. Edward Jr se encontraba durmiendo en su cuna, baje lentamente las escaleras, observe a Senna esperaba a la entrada de la cocina lista para servir la cena; seguí mi camino y me senté en el sillón a la espera de Edward. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Edward, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa al verme – Isabella, te espero en el comedor, solo necesito guardar algo en mi despacho – asentí y lo vi alejarse, me puse en pie y camine hasta el comedor. Senna salió de la cocina con un par de platos en sus manos.

Mis nervios que hasta entonces había mantenido a raya de dispararon al verlo entrar de nuevo, su rostro no era el mismo, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos eran puños. Miro a Senna y luego a mi – Isabella podemos hablar – asentí, me levante y camine a su lado, sin que me lo esperara tomo mi brazo y me arrastro con él hasta su despacho, abrió la puerta y me empujo al interior. Todo estaba oscuro. Mi corazón latía desbocado, su mirada en el comedor me lo había dicho todo, él sabía que yo había entrado a la habitación.

– Edward… – me corto sin darme oportunidad.

– No quiero escuchar tus excusas Isabella – no podía ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad, pero sabia por el tono de su voz que estaba muy molesto.

– Es que, el bebe y pensé…

Volvió a interrumpirme – que pensaste, que podías hacer lo que se te diera la gana – sentí sus manos tomar mis hombros y apretarlos – no piensas Isabella, solo haces lo que quieres – sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel antes de sacudirme.

– Edward, por favor – implore, sabia de lo que era capaz al estar enojado.

– ¡POR FAVOR QUE ISABELLA! – me sacudió – he sido paciente y así me pagas, traicionando la confianza que había depositado en ti.

– No – susurre débilmente. Y justo aquí, en medio de la oscuridad y con Edward enfurecido esa pesadilla llego a mí, esa donde lo veía venir a mí para sacudirme y después lanzarme al suelo; pero eso no fue lo que me aterro sino lo que recordaba después, el dolor y la sangre; lleve mis manos a mi vientre, nunca permitiría que eso pasara un si significaba enfrentar a Edward.

– ¡CONTESTA! – volvió a sacudirme, no sé qué fue lo que hice o como lo hice pero mis manos lo habían empujado con la bastante fuerza como para hacer que me soltara y que retrocediera un par de pasos; no desaproveche esa oportunidad así que di media vuelta y salí de su despacho, corrí sin rumbo fijo, mi único objetivo era alejarme de él y evitar que dañara a mi bebe.

– ¡ISABELLA! – escuche su grito detrás de mí, abrí la puerta de la casa y seguí corriendo lo mas que mi condición me permitía; el espacio frente a mi parecía inmenso, cada paso que daba parecía alejarme, gire mi rostro para poder ver que tan lejos me encontraba de Edward y luego… todo paso despacio, muy despacio, como si el tiempo se detuviera o se alentara. Mi pie se atoro con algo y luego todo a mí alrededor comenzó a inclinarse, el rostro de Edward cambio de la furia al horror; y todo lo que me rodeaba seguía inclinándose.

Todo quedo en silencio, el único sonido que llegaba a mi era el de mi agitada respiración y el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón, la tierra comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mí y fue cuando caí en cuanta que no era la tierra la que se acercaba, así como no era lo que me rodeaba lo que se inclinaba si no yo. Y le encontré sentido a la mirada de horror de Edward.

De un momento a otro todo comenzó a ir de nuevo a su ritmo y caí al suelo; el dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y escuche un grito lejano, mi propio grito. Lo siguiente que vi fue el azul cielo y un rostro, el rostro de Edward, la furia ya no estaba en el solo el horror y la desesperación; alguien más se acerco, Senna. Vi los labios de Edward moverse perno no entendí que decía, nuevamente no escuchaba, el dolor se incremento y las sombras comenzaron a invadir mi visión hasta que la oscuridad me devoro nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 21

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 21. Asimilando.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió ese día después de que el dolor me invadiera y la oscuridad me devorara como nunca antes; solo sabía que había perdido algo, solo después pude identificar el porqué de esa sensación de pérdida, mi bebe… la había perdido y con ella una parte de mi vida se había apagado junto con la de mi bebe, mi pequeña Marie. Resulto ser hermosa como su hermano; aun recuerdo sus hermosos rizos y su hermosa carita, era tan pequeña, aun más pequeña que su hermano cuando nació. Carlisle dijo que ella no había sufrido, pero estoy segura que dijo eso para tratar de tranquilizarme.

No sé quien había comprado el vestido que le pusieron, era hermoso igual que ella, mi madre y Esme se habían encargado de vestirla, no podía creer que estuviera muerta, no lo parecía. Su hermoso rostro de ángel me hacía pensar que dormía; una voz en mi cabeza decía que lo haría para siempre, nunca la velería a ver, no estando yo viva.

Las lagrimas se negaron a salir mientras observaba como se llevaban a mi pequeña, Carlisle se encontraba a mi lado, casi me había perdido también a mí, fue lo que dijo, no sé si quería consolarme o qué, pero no preste atención, mi vista quedo clavada en la puerta por donde mi bebe se había ido para siempre…

Ni bien apenas y pude levantarme tome justo lo indispensable para mí y para mi bebe y abandone esta casa, no este horrible lugar, no permitiría a mi pequeño crecer junto a un monstruo, porque eso era para mí Edward un monstruo, uno al que solo le importaba él y nadie más.

No estaba segura de a quién recurrir, pero como enviada del cielo Rosalie aprecio, solo acababa de caminar unos cuantos metros de mi inferno cuando me la tope, me dijo que venía a ver cómo me encontraba, le dije que no quería volver a ese lugar – te ofrezco mi casa – me dijo antes de abrazarme y llorar conmigo, era la primera vez que lloraba la muerte de mi pequeña.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación que tan amablemente Emmett y Rosalie me habían ofrecido en su casa, mi pequeño dormía en mis brazos, solo él era capaz de mantenerme cuerda y a flote, solo por él seguía viva, ahora viviría para él.

– Bella – escuche mi nombre ser llamado desde la puerta, y solo una voz tan cantarina podría ser la dueña.

– Alice – ella entro sin esperar más, siempre lo hacía. El día de mi llegada a esta casa no pasaron ni 2 horas y Alice ya se encontraba a mi lado, sus visitas siempre conseguían sacarme algunas sonrisas, algo bueno podría decir.

– Bella yo… – dudo, sabía que algo quería su alegría y ese brillo en sus ojos – me gustaría que salieras a dar una vuelta conmigo al jardín, Esme ha estado trabajando bastante en el, por favor – se acerco mas a mí, yo por mi parte desvié la mirada, a estas alturas ya me sabía de memoria sus estrategias para conseguir lo que quería.

– No lo sé Alice – trate de hacer tiempo, la verdad es que dentro de esta habitación me sentía a salvo, segura, afuera solo significaría una cosa para mi… la realidad, la realidad que se había vuelto mi pesadilla.

– O por lo menos baja a la terraza de la sala – no sé en qué momento cambio de lugar, pero la tenia frente a mí, no pude evitar negarme.

Mi pequeño Edw… Charlie dormía plácidamente en una pequeña cuna, una de las criadas de la casa prometió informarme si se despertaba, camine al lado de Alice que poco a poco tomo ventaja, no sé si era ella la que caminaba rápido y yo la que caminaba lento. Era la segunda vez que veía el interior de la casa ya que desde mi llegada no había vuelto a salir de la habitación, en parte se debía a mi miedo a enfrentar la realidad y por otro lado temía encontrarme con Ed… con él.

Alice había desaparecido por las escaleras, seguí muy detrás de ella. La luz del atardecer se filtraba por los ventanales; otro día más llegaba a su fin, para dar paso a la noche y a las pesadillas… o más bien pesadilla. Ya no era la misma que me había atormentado hace mucho, ahora esta era otra, una que me involucraba a mí, a él y… a mi dulce Marie.

Siempre era igual y con el mismo trágico desenlace… la muerte de mi pequeña Marie a manos de su padre. Lo más extraño de mi pesadilla era el constante llanto de bebe y la dulce y suave voz de una pequeña, no estaba segura que fuera la voz de mi pequeña, puesto que jamás la escucharía, me suponía que era mi imaginación la que se encargaba de recrearla porque no encontraba lógica.

El dolor era lo más real y era lo único que me regresaba a mi triste realidad.

Un par de brazos me regresaron a la realidad, un gritito escapo de mi garganta debido a la sorpresa, pero el inconfundible olor y calidez de mi madre me tranquilizaron de inmediato. Sabía que Alice tramaba algo y esta era la respuesta.

– Hija me alegra tanto verte – dijo mi madre con voz quebrada mientras me abrazaba; correspondí a su abrazo y por un instante me sentí en casa, a salvo.

– Mamá – mi voz salió en un susurro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que lo note al nombrarla y escuchar mi propia voz.

Me deshice suavemente del abrazo de mi madre y me sorprendió que allí en medio de la pequeña sala estuvieran todos, bueno casi todos porque el hombre de mis pesadillas no estaba.

– Bella – esta vez fue Esme quien se acerco, me abrazo yo… solo me deje abrazar por ella, era tan parecida pero tan diferente de mi madre – querida nos tenía tan preocupados.

El siguiente en saludarme fue Carlisle, su comportamiento fue más reservado por lo que solo se limito a preguntar como me encontraba. Jasper actuó de igual modo aunque cabe aclarar que sus palabras me reconfortaron enormemente, me había dado cuenta que él tenía ese efecto en todos.

La pequeña reunión transcurrió en calma, solo interrumpida por mi pequeño Charlie, y aunque Esme y mi madre me habían aconsejado que no lo consintiera demasiado no preste atención a sus palabras, él era mi ancla a este mundo, solo él me mantendría cuerda, nada importaría solo él.


	9. Chapter 22

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 22. Asimilando. Parte II

La pequeña reunión transcurrió en calma, solo interrumpida por mi pequeño Charlie, y aunque Esme y mi madre me habían aconsejado que no lo consintiera demasiado no preste atención a sus palabras, él era mi ancla a este mundo, solo él me mantendría cuerda, nada importaría solo él.

La lluvia caía, seguida de truenos y relámpagos, que hacían por momentos que la oscuridad remitiera, aun con el poco tiempo en esta casa sabia donde estaba; la puerta principal solo estaba a unos pasos más delante de mí. Mi frente se encontraba perlada de sudor, mis manos apenas y se contenían de sacudirse, mi respiración errática apenas y me permitía escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estoy segura que si alguien se aproximaba a mi podría escucharlo.

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta, la lluvia se intensifico, pero no me importo, tenía que salir de aquí. Sentí como la lluvia me mojaba por completo, pero lo extraño es que no sentía frio, el aire azotaba con furia, mi cabello se pegaba a mi rostro, podía ver el portón solo un poco más.

– Mami – escuche a mi espalda y me gire rápidamente pero solo encontré vacio, y entonces… una sombra comenzó a acercarse; mi corazón comenzó a latir aun mas, era él. Di la vuelta y comencé a correr tan rápido como podía en mi estado, debía proteger a mi bebe.

El portón que era mi única salida había desaparecido, desesperada corrí hacia la casa, a pesar del ruido de la lluvia, el aire y mi corazón podía identificar los pasos del él detrás de mí, acercándose, listo para atraparme. Mire sobre mi hombro y la oscuridad era lo único que veía, regrese mi vista al frente y lo vi, sus una vez hermosos ojos verdes se transformaron en unos horribles ojos rojos – Isabella – me tomo por los hombros, el dolor que sentí ocasiono que del fondo de mi garganta saliera un grito.

Y sin mas todo giro, arriba ahora era abajo y abajo arriba, el olor a tierra mojada me inundo y el dolor de mis hombros se transporto a mi vientre el llanto de un bebe inundo el ambiente, él, Edward apareció frente a mi; sus ojos seguían siendo rojos como la sangre que manchaba el vertido blanco que vestía y sus manos.

Desperté sobresaltada como siempre, lleve mi mano a mi boca para acallar el grito que luchaba por salir, gire mi vista para fijarla en la cuna donde descansaba tranquilamente mi pequeño. Mi mente regreso a la plática que mi madre había tenido conmigo, hacia tan solo unas cuantas semanas.

– Debes continuar – me había dicho, me hice la desentendida; por esa razón me había recluido en la habitación, no quería recordar la verdad, era dura y dolía. No está segura de algún poder "continuar", el recuerdo de mi pequeña Marie siempre estaría ahí para recordármelo, siempre por el resto de mi vida.

Me levante lentamente, sabía que el sueño ya no llegaría a mí, camine hasta la ventana, recorrí la hermosa cortina de encaje, observe a lo lejos los primeros rayos del sol, eso era lo único bueno de mi pesadilla, siempre despertaba antes del alba. Estaba por darme la vuelta pero algo llamo mi atención, enfoque mi mirada en una de las esquinas del amplio jardín, los rosales se movieron, pero no solo ellos el restos de las plantas y árboles también, por lo que me tranquilice, solo había sido el viento.

Me acerque a la cómoda y saque ropa limpia, tenía ganas de un baño. Salí de la habitación, esperaba encontrar a una de las chicas ya levantada, me dirigí a la cocina esperaba que estuviera ahí, recorrí casi toda la casa; el comedor ya casi estaba preparado para el desayuno, eso me confirmaba que ellas ya estaba levantadas. No me sorprendió que mi presencia las tomara por sorpresa, no después de haberme recluido yo misma.

– ¡Señora Isabella! – la chica con la que me tope llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, justo donde su corazón debía estar.

– Lo siento, no quería asustarte Ann – trate de disculparme.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo? – me pregunto ya más calmada.

– Quisiera que me prepararan el baño si no es mucha molestia.

– Claro que no es molestia señora Isabella, enseguida subiré, no se preocupe – dio una pequeña inclinación y regreso a la cocina, yo por mi parte di media vuelta dispuesta a regresar, pero un ruido procedente de la terraza me distrajo, me detuve pero ya no escuche nada.

– Vamos Isabella, creo que el encierro te está afectando – me dije en voz baja, aunque una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo, ansiedad, si eso era.

Ann llego aproximadamente 10 minutos después, traía con ella un par de cubos de agua hirviendo, los cuales vertió en la tina, le agradecí y le dije que podía retirarse yo misma me encargaría de templar el agua, tome mi ropa y di una última mirada a mi pequeño, sabía que aun tenía cerca de una hora antes de que despertara, a sus 8 meses de edad dormía casi 8 horas seguidas por la noche.

El agua me relajo bastante, tenía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño por la mañana, así que me tome mi tiempo, lave mi cabello 2 veces y deje que la esponja limpiara todo mi cuerpo con detenimiento; la sensación de ansiedad se incremento cuando salí del agua, sabía que era tonto, pero aun así no pude convencerme a mi misma de lo contrario, me puse un vestido azul celeste, cabe aclarar que solo traía conmigo otros 3 mas, sabía que pronto debía comprarme otro par pues estos no me iba a durar para siempre. Peine mi cabello y lo recogí en un moño.

Me acerque a la puerta, y justo a un par de centímetros para abrirla escuche balbuceos, no era normal su llanto era no normal al levantarse, a menos que alguien estuviera con él. Un miedo sin razón me invadió, su fuera Rosalie habría avisado, Emmett… rara vez entraba, alguna de las criadas… imposible no entraban a la habitación y mucho menos se acercaban a mi pequeño si yo no sé los pedía. Abrí la puerta lentamente mi respiración y mi corazón aceleraron su ritmo y… lo vi, no era una pesadilla era él.

Y como ese horrible y fatídico día, todo paso lentamente, lo vi comenzar a girar hacia mí, esperaba ver furia, desprecio, odio, rencor, pero jamás espere ve lo que sus ojos reflejaron en aquel momento, vacio. Lo que más me sorprendió después de esto fue su apariencia, aun vestía el mismo traje de ese día, su rostro se veía extraño… sumamente delgado y las ojera bajo sus ojos eran de color negro, mi pequeño volvió a balbucear, lo deposito suavemente en la cuna y camino hacia mí, no me di cuenta que retrocedí hasta que el de detuvo y levanto sus manos, me miro profundamente – Isabella, necesitamos hablar – su voz fue suave y llena de suplica


	10. Chapter 23

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 23. Verdades.

Me quede observándolo, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía sumamente confundida; por una parte una voz al fondo de mi cabeza me gritaba que me alejara de él y por otro lado, algo en mi pecho me hacía sentir que él me necesitaba, o tal vez eso solo fuera consecuencia de su apariencia – Isabella – volvió a decir pero siguió en su lugar.

– ¿Como me encontraste? – salió la pregunta sin que yo lo pensara; lo vi bajar sus manos lentamente pero su vista seguía fija en mi.

– Vi a tu madre salir de aquí hace algunas semanas, te había estado buscando, yo… lo siento – seguí observándolo detenidamente y entonces sin que siquiera me lo esperara… cayó de rodillas – fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa – su voz se quebró al final y una par de gotas se impactaron contra el suelo – todo ha sido mi culpa, todo, yo las mate, fui yo, yo tuve la culpa – su voz fue disminuyendo hasta hacerse un susurro, pero siguió repitiendo lo mismo mientras los sollozos se abrían paso en lugar de las palabras.

Me acerque lentamente a él, no sabía si esto era un truco o era verdad, parecía tan pequeño e indefenso, nunca había visto a un hombre llorar y nunca me lo espere de Edward. Sin que me lo esperara se acerco hasta mi y rodeo mis piernas con sus brazos – perdóname, perdóname, perdóname – su voz tan rota me conmovió; acaricie su cabello tal y como lo hacía cuando mi pequeño lloraba, mi cuerpo se sacudía junto al suyo. Me sentía confundida.

– Edward – su nombre apenas y salió de mis labios, sus sollozos y suplicas se detuvieron, aunque su cuerpo aun se sacudía – yo… – levanto su rostro y sus ojos vacios me traspasaron, el hermoso verde ya no estaba más, ni ese negro que adquirían cuando se enfurecía, nada, era lo único que quedaba – necesito tiempo.

– Por favor, ya no me alejes de ti, yo… yo… por favor, me estoy muriendo sin ti – un par de lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas – te diré todo, cambiare, ya no seré ese… hombre, por favor, Bella – sus palabras me sonaron llenas de sinceridad así que cedí.

– Está bien – con esas simples palabras una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se levanto y me levanto junto a él.

Sus brazos me rodearon – gracias… Bella – me guio hasta la cama conde me hizo sentarme, él tomo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó, frente a mi – esa habitación era de mis padres, esto que te voy a contar nadie más lo sabe. Hace 18 años murieron mis padres, junto con mi única hermana. Esa habitación era el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos, o más bien el único recuerdo que me hice de ellos junto con el jardín de mi madre; ahora, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, Bella tu eres mi esposa y debí haber compartido todo esto contigo hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería que sintieras lastima de mi.

– Edward no – sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios impidiéndome continuar.

– No es solo por eso, si no por algo que hice, algo que volvía a hacer – desvió su mirada – mi padre me había enseñado que los hombres debíamos ser los fuertes, pero lo que no me dijo es la razón por la que debíamos serlo, ahora lo comprendo todo, un poco tarde tal vez. Bella ¿está bien que te llame así? – yo solo asentí, aunque debía reconocer que era agradable que me llamara de esa forma, cuando lo hacía por mi nombre completo… era como si estuviera enojado conmigo – mi madre siempre quiso tener más hijos, lo sabía porque siempre me lo decía, me había prometido un hermanito, y cuando por fin supo que estaba embarazada me lo dijo, recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Estaba en el jardín, lo recuerdo porque fue un hermoso día solado con una ligera brisa, acaba de terminar mis clases con mi tutor; sabía que mi madre estaba ahí porque era lo que solíamos hacer después de mis clases, pero en cuanto la vi supe que algo era diferente. Sabía que algo le pasaba a mi madre había escuchado algo pero no entendía bien que era.

La encontré sentada junta al árbol, y supe que algo no estaba bien, ella siempre me esperaba sentada en el columpio; recuerdo que lo que me tranquilizo fue su semblante lleno de paz, creo que dormía o eso me parecía – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –me sorprendió cuando me pido que me sentara a su lado. Comenzó a hablarme de lo mucho que me amaba, y que eso jamás cambiaria, no entendí porque me lo decía, y entonces abrió sus ojos y me miro, me pido que me acercara a ella y la abrazara, fue cuando me dijo: de ahora en adelante serás el hermano mayor; y claro que sabía que significaba eso, mi madre me daría un hermanito – lo observe tomar un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que continuara.

Según lo que Carlisle le había dicho, tendría a mi hermanito en unos 7 meses, 2 meses después de mi cumpleaños; el tiempo paso y… – se detuvo y me miro profundamente – mi madre tuvo que tener reposo, yo no sabía porque y no me agrado, yo quería a mi madre conmigo haciendo las cosas que siempre hacíamos; era un niño yo no lo sabía. Hice que mi madre se levantara y cumpliera mi capricho, yo… quería que ella estuviera conmigo como todos los días después de mis clases, yo le exigí que estuviera ahí esperándome – su voz salió en un siseo con lo último que dijo, observe como apretaba sus puños hasta que se volvieron blancos – yo… yo las mate – un jadeo escapo de mis labios, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando si no hasta que lleve mis manos a mi rostro – yo fui el causante.

– Edward no…

– Si Bella fui yo – se levanto de la silla acercándose a mí, lo que ocasiono que yo retrocediera – fui un monstruo siempre lo he sido, no lo vez; yo obligue a mi madre a levantarse de la cama donde se suponía que debía estar para descansar, yo hice que ella perdiera mi hermana, yo la mate y… luego mate a mi padre, todo fue mi culpa.

– No, tú no tuviste la culpa, eras un niño, no podías saberlo, no te culpes.

Se acerco a mi lentamente, su rostro reflejaba su alma rota – mate a nuestra hija Bella – en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras tuve que desviar mi mirada, una parte de mi me gritaba que el tenia razón que por su culpa había perdido a mi pequeña, pero… en el fondo otra voz muy suave me decía que no era cierto, y que la que tenía la culpa en realidad era yo por haber corrido, aun sabiendo lo torpe que soy.

Un debate interno comenzó a surgir dentro de mi cabeza y mi corazón, comenzaba a sentirme dividida, la mano de Edward tomo mi barbilla, sabía que su intención era que lo mirara, pero no podía, no aun – detente – suplique y así lo hizo, soltó mi barbilla, y por extraño que parezca me sentí vacía.

– Bella ódiame, grítame lo que sea, pero por favor no me alejes de ti, y… yo… aun no término – lo escuche suspirar – tal vez tengas razón y no fue mi culpa enteramente, pero aun así yo hice que mi madre cumpliera mi capricho y esa es mi parte de culpa. Esa última noche cuando mi madre perdió a mi hermana ella… se rindió, lo sé porque la vi y no era la misma mujer de días atrás, tú te veías fuerte al lado de ella; recuerdo haber entrado a la habitación justo después de una plática con mi padre, me había hecho prometerle que no molestaría a mi madre, no sabía que esa sería la última vez que la vería; su expresión era de vacio total y absoluto, además de que se veía pálida, demasiado para ser ella que siempre tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos ya no eran como los míos, ya no había verde, nunca los olvidare. Mi pequeño, recuerda que te amo, fueron sus últimas palabras hacia mí, puesto que por la mañana supe que ella ya no estaría más a mi lado.

Esta vez no pude evitar mirarlo, sabía de antemano lo que seguía, tome una de sus manos y la apreté suavemente – aquí estoy Edward – no supe si eso era lo mejor o no, pero algo me decía que si lo era.

– Le funeral fue algo rápido y sencillo, ambas fueron enterradas juntas, lo sé aunque nunca vi a mi hermana. Días después todo comenzó a cambiar, mi padre cada vez tardaba mas en el trabajo y cuando regresaba se sentaba horas a hablar conmigo sobre ser fuerte, siempre eran las mismas palabras, siempre debes ser fuerte Edward, nunca debes doblegarte ante nada, nunca entiendo lo que significaban hasta ahora – con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla – y entonces… mi padre también murió, una tarde simplemente llego Carlisle y mi tía Esme por mí, no sabía porque yo solo quería saber donde estaba mi padre y porque no había llegado a casa – una sonrisa triste atravesó su rostro – mi respuesta llego al día siguiente, cuando asistimos a su funeral.

– Oh Edward – no podía creer que a tan corta edad había pasado por tanto, ahora comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento.

– Yo fui el causante Bella, yo destruí a mi familia, y no me basto con hacerlo una vez.

– No Edward, no…

– Lo hice Bella, hice todo mal contigo, sé que me odias, por todo lo que he hecho, incluso… – soltó suavemente mi mano de la suya y se levanto – yo… hay una cosa más que debes saber, es… sobre tu padre.

– ¡QUE! – la palabra escapo en un grito ahogado, él no podría… no eso seria demasiado.


	11. Chapter 24

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 24. Verdades. Parte II

Lo hice Bella, hice todo mal contigo, sé que me odias, por todo lo que he hecho, incluso… – soltó suavemente mi mano de la suya y se levanto – yo… hay una cosa más que debes saber, es… sobre tu padre.

– ¡QUE! – la palabra escapo en un grito ahogado, él no podría… no eso seria demasiado.

– Yo se que fue lo que paso – comencé a negar, podría perdonarle muchas cosas o tratar de olvidarlas pero algo relacionado con mi padre… – Bella por favor, permite explicarte, quiero que sepas toda la verdad y esto está incluido. Phil ha estado enamorado de tu madre desde hace mucho, yo… lo supe y… yo te quería a ti.

– CALLA – esto estaba mal, no podía ser, y yo que me debatía internamente por aliviar sus culpas, este era su juego, debí saberlo desde el principio, que tonta fui.

– Bella…

– No te atrevas a llamarme así, era mi padre – y esta vez fue mi turno de derrumbarme, como se atrevía, después de todo aun tenía el descaro de confesar su crimen y esperaba que lo perdonara.

– No es lo que piensas, escúcheme – se acerco a mí y yo por mi parte trate de alejarme de él; fue inútil, termine entre sus brazos.

– ¿Porque, porque, porque? – con cada porque mi puño se impactaba con su pecho, llore y llore, desee desaparecer. Sin darme cuenta Edward nos había llevado hasta la cama, donde ahora me tenía sobre su regazo.

– Isabella, escucha, yo… se que Phil tuvo algo que ver pero no tengo pruebas de ello, la tarde que él murió, yo lo había visto, se suponía que Phil se había encargado de seducir a tu madre, debo confesar que yo le había dado dinero para que le comprara cosas y la enamorara, yo sabía de tu existencia desde hací años antes, cuando tan solo tenias 10 u 11, desde entonces he estado enamorado de ti. Yo… para cuando cumpliste 13 yo ya había tenido un par de discusiones con tu padre debido a… ciertos desacuerdos, sabía que no era de su agrado y por tanto sabia que él jamás me iba a permitir cortejarte; como te dije sabia que Phil estaba enamorado de tu madre y como le di dinero a cambio

de sus "servicios"; esperaba que enamorara a tu madre y se divorciaran, tú te habrías ido con ella y para mí sería más fácil obtener el permiso de tu madre. Me había ido del pueblo por cuestiones de negocios Phil me enviaba cartas regularmente informándome de sus supuestos avances, todos mentira claro está. El día que yo regrese me tope con tu padre, yo pensaba que todo estaba resuelto a favor mío y que pronto podría comenzar a cortejarte, no sé cómo es que tu padre se entero de lo que Phil planeaba y por ende lo relaciono conmigo.

– Entonces tú lo enfrentaste y… – levanto su mano para que lo dejara continuar.

– Lo negué todo, le dije que estaba equivocado, que yo no tenía nada que ver – sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor – él me creyó o eso supongo y… fue la última vez que lo vi con vida.

– Pero… – nuevamente no me dejo hablar.

– Antes de irse me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás dejaría que me acercara a ti; eso me molesto sabes y luego sucedió todo lo que ya sabes.

– Entonces Phill fue, quien…

– ¿Asesino a tu padre?, no estoy seguro, pero por su actitud puede ser, aunque no hay como probarlo.

Su explicación parecía ser real, y sobre todo al recordad la actitud de Phil, y entonces recordé algo – y como es que él y… tú, porque me compraste – me levante de su regazo, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca.

– Porque así lo hice, yo… sé que soy un completo patán, pero… no encontré otra solución, tu madre apenas y permitía que alguien se dirigiera a ella y luego Phil entro en el cuadro y vi mi oportunidad, él me debía el dinero con el que se supone enamoraría a tu madre; cuando lo enfrente me confesó que lo había perdido en apuestas y entonces se me hizo fácil reclamarte a cambio de no enviarlo a la cárcel – me miro, supongo que esperando una reacción mía, pero… ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara después te tal confesión? – perdóname, he hecho todo mal, yo… – se levanto y camino hacia la cuna donde mi pequeño dormía pacíficamente – se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, y reconozco que estarías mejor sin mí, pero… Bella – se giro de nuevo hacia mí, su rostro estaba lleno de suplica – no me alejes de ti, me muero lejos de ti, por favor, dame otra oportunidad – en un par de zancadas estaba frente a mí, tomo mis manos entre las suyas – por favor permite mostrarte al nuevo Edward, por favor Bella, dame esta última oportunidad, si las cosas no funciona te dejare ir.

No supe que contestarle, era tanta la información que tenía que asimilar, demasiados secretos revelados, culpas, mentiras, traiciones, engaños. Estaba por contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos nos giramos; el rostro de Rosalie cambio en cuestión de segundos de una expresión suave a una de total enfado – que haces aquí – por el tono adivine que no era una pregunta.

– Vine a ver a mi esposa – Edward remarco las últimas palabras.

– Jamás te di permiso de entrar a mi casa, Edward – se acerco a nosotros, su rostro ahora mostraba una furia contenida, era una expresión aterradora debo reconocer – así que te pido te retires cuanto antes, o me veré obligada a echarte, sabes que no eres bienvenido.

– Rose – intervine.

– No lo permitas Isabella – esta vez su furiosa mirada fue dirigida hacia mí.

– No es lo que piensas Rose, Edward solo vino a hablar conmigo.

– A mentirte será lo más apropiado decir – respondió mirándolo de nuevo.

– Rosalie, serás mi prima pero no te permito hablarle a si a mi esposa ni a mí.

– Ahora nos resultas moralista Edward, de verdad no te queda esa faceta – le respondió burlona, Edward se tenso – te conozco desde que éramos unos niños Edward, sabes que a mí no me puedes engañar, y por eso mismo no voy a dejar que sigas manipulando a Bella a tu antojo para después botarla cuando ya no resulte entretenida para ti – sin que me lo esperara Edward acorto la distancia entre él y Rosalie, sabía que estaba furioso, la tensión en sus hombros lo delataba – anda, golpéame, quiero ver que te atrevas – reto Rosalie.

– No caeré en tu juego prima.

– Eso mismo espero yo Edward, porque juego o no, no voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima a mi esposa – la voz de Emmett nos sorprendió a todos; su cuerpo descansaba perezosamente junto al marco de la puerta – te pido de forma atenta te retires de esta casa, sabes muy bien que no fuiste invitado Edward.

– ¡NO ME IRE SIN MI ESPOSA!

– Lo harás porque ella no va a salir de aquí, a menos que así lo quiera – ambos se enfrentaron, y entonces temí por ellos.

– Emmett – el aludido me miro – no tienes porque preocuparte.

– Pero Bella… – Rosalie trato de protestar.

– No Rose, es verdad, esto es algo que solo Edward y yo podremos arreglar, estaré bien, de verdad – ambos me miraron como si hablara en otro idioma, luego se miraron entre ellos y finalmente miraron a Edward, esperaba que con mis palabras los ánimos se apaciguaran, no quería peleas, y menos entre ellos.

– Iré a verte por la tarde – Rosalie miro a Edward como esperando algo, pero no sucedió nada, supongo que no quería caer en mas provocaciones.

Me adelante a la cuna donde mi pequeño dormía, lo levante con cuidado para despertarlo, Edward se acerco a mí para ayudarme, pero negué, aun no estaba muy segura de él, pero tendría que tratar de confiar.

– Rose serias tan ambla de enviar el resto mis cosas ¿por favor?

– Claro Bella, como dije iré a verte esta tarde – sin más se dio la vuelta y salió; Emmett se quedo donde estaba, supongo que asegurándose que todo esto fuera verdad.

En el exterior de la casa cerca de una de las esquinas se encontraba oculto el carruaje, Edward me ayudo a subir, se despidió de Emmett con una inclinación de cabeza y partimos de regreso a lo que yo esperaba que por fin seria un hogar, sabía que formarlo no sería fácil y menos después de su ultima confesión, pero… con las cartas sobre la mesa ya todo estaba más claro.


	12. Chapter 25

**Este fic no me pertenece en nada su autora es Isis Janet lamentablemente ella no lo termino de subir completo pero en el blog si está completo pueden buscarlo en .**

… … …

Obsesión oscura

Capitulo 25. Esperanza.

Años después…

Me encontraba recostada en el sillón, esperando, un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas descansaba en la mesa frente a mí, rosas del jardín. Una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios al escuchar las risas provenientes de la parte superior, me encantaba escucharlas.

– Mi señora – escuche la voz de Zafrina – ¿se le ofrece algo antes de partir?

– No, así estoy bien.

– Muy bien mi señora – escuche sus pasos al retirarse a la cocina, hacia poco que habíamos almorzado pero aun así Zafrina, Kachiri o Senna se la vivían preguntándome si se me ofrecía algo.

Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, aun no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas; ahora eran tan diferentes.

...-...-...-...

Habían pasado un par de días desde que había regresado a esta casa, debía reconocer que aun sentía pesar en mi corazón, mi pequeño seguía creciendo, tal y como debía haberlo hecho su hermana pero… no era mejor no pensar más en ello, tal vez por algo había pasado esto, aunque me era difícil aceptarlo.

Escuche la puerta de la casa ser cerrada, sabía lo que seguía: pasos por las escaleras y la puerta de la habitación ser abierta; me di la vuelta para anticiparlo.

– Isabella – su voz fue suave y tranquila, una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, se acerco lentamente a mí, una de sus manos me entrego un hermoso ramo de flores, rosas rojas. Luego como siempre se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla – espero que hayas disfrutado tu día.

– Si – fue mi corta respuesta, aun no me sentía lo bastante fuerte como para conversar más a fondo.

– ¿Y este pequeño caballero que ha hecho? – se acerco a la cuna donde nuestro pequeño se encontraba, una pequeña risilla escapo de sus labios o más bien un balbuceo. Observe como lo tomaba en brazos, con eso confirmaba el dicho de la sangre llama a la sangre; cada vez que se veían era como si ambos irradiaran felicidad; escuche la conversación; bueno balbuceos y preguntas, antes de retírame.

Camine hasta el final del pasillo y entre a esa habitación que tantos problemas había ocasionado, me alegraba que por fin Edward me hubiera dado mi lugar o lo estuviera intentando, aun se mostraba renuente a algunas de mis decisiones, lo sabía porque lo notaba en su expresión, aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada. Me alegraba porque demostraba que de verdad quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero me entristecía que aun se estancara en el pasado.

La habitación estaría en un par de días más, y de ese día en adelante seria solo nuestra, ya no sería la habitación de los recuerdos, ya no más. Rosalie aun no conseguía entender cómo es que había perdonado a Edward, sabía que para ella era difícil de comprender y mas porque estuve en su casa después de… después de perder a mi pequeña, aunque yo no había perdonado a Edward no del todo, lo comprendía y sabia que por eso debíamos trabajar juntos; no es que tuviera miedo a dejarlo, mi miedo era el de alejar a Jr. de él, después de todo siempre seria su padre.

– ¿Mi señora que cortinas quiere en la ventana? – la voz de Kachiri me hizo regresar al presente.

– Las doradas, y para la cama también el juego de color dorado.

– ¿Mi señora, el joven Seth quiere saber que hará con la cuna y todo lo demás? – pregunto Zafrina desde la entrada, medite por un momento, sabía que no sería bueno dejarlo aquí, eso significaría acarrear los recuerdos del pasado, pero… tampoco estaría bien tirarlo así como así.

– Dile que lo lleve a la iglesia, se hará una donación – sí, eso era lo mejor.

– La cena está servida mi señora, el señor la espera – me informo Senna desde la puerta de la habitación.

– Enseguida bajo.

...-...-...-...

Ese día casi llore al ver la mirada de Edward, sabía que era duro para el deshacerse de esos recuerdo pero como le había dicho era necesario para empezar desde cero.

– ¡Mami! – escuche una dulce vocecita, sonreí antes de abrir mis ojos.

– ¿Si amor? – pregunte.

Sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada, antes de ladear su cabeza y mirarme – te vez diferente otra vez.

– Así es, es normal amor – contesto Edward quien bajaba las escaleras.

– No me gusta – se quejo y frunció sus labios. Tome su mano y con la otra mano que tenia libre tome las flores, caminamos hacia la puerta, la cual ya se encontraba abierta gracias a mi pequeño.

El camino fue silencioso, como siempre, solo que el ambiente ahora era muy diferente a como lo fue hace algún tiempo. El cementerio nos dio la bienvenida, al bajar del carruaje tanto mi mano y la de Edward fueron ocupadas por un par de manos pequeñas que las nuestras, no es que el miedo nos rondara, más bien la unión familiar. Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a nuestro destino; una hermosa tumba de mármol blanco con un par de ángeles en los extremos superiores "Marie Cullen Swan" se leía en la inscripción, con cuidado retire las flores marchitas y coloque las nuevas, sentí un apretón en mi mano libre, me gire y me tope con unos hermosos ojos verdes, los ojos de mi pequeño, aunque no tan pequeño.

No pasamos mucho tiempo mas, solo un par de minutos antes de retirarnos, después de todo volveríamos pronto para otra visita.

...-...-...-...

Todo parecía mejorar día a día, Edward seguía esforzándose por conquistarme, en verdad se había tomado muy enserio todo esto, me alegraba ya que debía reconocer que poco a poco me había enamorando de él. Hoy tendríamos una cena y por ellos me encontraba encerrada con Alice, Rosalie y Esme quienes que estaba encargando de arreglarme.

Mi pequeño descansaba plácidamente en la cuna; me sentía intranquila por dejarlo, pero sabía que en las manos de estas 3 mujeres estaría bien, además serviría de práctica para Alice y Rosalie, que pronto se convertirían en madres.

Aun no podía creer que Alice lo hubiera ocultado por casi 5 meses, según ella no quería que yo me sintiera mal; Rosalie… hace apenas unas semanas se había enterado de su estado.

– Listo – anuncio Alice, antes de girarse y permitirme observarme en el espejo.

– Gracias – respondí sinceramente antes de abrazarla delicadamente.

Alguien golpeo la puerta ligeramente, Esme se encamino para ver quién era – justo a tiempo, alguien te espera – con eso tuve más que suficiente para saber que Edward estaba listo también.

Salí de la habitación dando una última mirada a la cuna, sabía que no estaría mucho fuera pero aun así no podía evitar sentirme extraña lejos de mi pequeño, baje las escaleras lentamente y justo ahí, al final de ellas, con un hermoso ramo de rosas estaba Edward, sin decir palabras me entrego el ramo y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de mi mano libre. Senna se acerco y tomo el ramo.

– Encantadora señora – sin que me lo esperara Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia – ¿me haría el honor de acompañarme esta noche?

Su pregunta y la forma en la que lo hizo me sorprendieron, en las 2 veces anteriores no había hecho algo así, y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Tomo mi mano y me guio al exterior. Otra sorpresa mas esperaba fuera, el carruaje en el que iríamos estaba decorado con rosas también.

El recorrido fue rápido o eso me pareció; de vez en cuando Edward me hacía preguntas, o me reiteraba que podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera en casa, al llegar al restaurante me sorprendió observarlo vacio, casi debo corregir; en una esquina se encontraba un grupo de músicos que en cuanto entramos comenzaron a tocar suaves melodías. Este era el mismo restaurante en el que habíamos tenido esa pelea y le alegraba ver que ahora era el escenario de una de nuestras cenas.

– De verdad gracias por esta oportunidad Bella, ¿puedo llamarte así?

– Claro, no tengo inconveniente y soy yo la que debería agradecerte por… – negó con la cabeza.

– No Bella soy yo, no sabes lo que me has hecho, gracias a ti soy otro, por eso… – lo escuche levantarse y acercarse a mi – se que aquel no era el modo correcto por eso – lo observe lentamente ponerse una rodilla en el suelo, tomar mi mano y sacar una cajita – Isabella Marie Swan, ¿te casarías conmigo?

No supe que contestarle, solo podía abrir y cerrar la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella, Edward me miraba fijamente, casi sin parpadear; mi corazón comenzó a gritar sí, pero mi mente se quedo en blanco – ya estamos casados – atine a decir sin más.

– S…si, pero no por la iglesia – respondió Edward mirándome, y un gesto extraño se extendió por su rostro – ¿me adelante cierto? Aun no era tiempo, volví a meter la pata – esto último lo dijo más para sí, no supe si reír o gritar por eso último, aun tenía mucho que aprender.

– Si – me miro y su ceño se frunció.

Suspiro – olvídalo, no tiene importancia – se levanto pero aferre mi mano a la suya.

– Sí, Edward.

– Lo sé, me adelante, ya lo entendí, aun no estás preparada – esta vez no pude evitar que una risita se me escapara.

– Estas mal, no me refiero a eso, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa – su cara era el reflejo de la confusión total – acepto.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunto incrédulo después de un par de minutos, sus ojos aun me veían con duda.

– Claro.

– ¿Puedo besarte? – volvió a preguntar, siempre lo preguntaba ahora.

...-...-...-...

Esa segunda boda fue mejor que la primera que tuve, solo estuvo presente la familia, sin Phil claro está. Mire el hermoso anillo en mi dedo que había pertenecido a su madre, sentí mis labios estirarse en una amplia sonrisa.

Me sorprendió ver el portón de la casa tan pronto, al parecer mis pensamientos el día de hoy me estaban robando mucho tiempo.

Estaremos en el jardín – me dijo Edward justo antes de que entráramos a nuestra casa, al entrar el aroma de la comida me llenara, no me resistí y me dirigí hacia allí, en cuanto notaron mi presencia, Senna y Kachiri me ofrecieron un plato para probar la comida y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja; les agradecí antes de terminar de comer, aun faltaban un par de horas para la cena pero sabía que no podía contenerme.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, llegue a nuestra habitación donde me senté en el pequeño sofá de la mini sala, observe por la ventana hacia el jardín y el árbol, donde mis amores se encontraban, podía escuchar claramente sus risas, me hubiera encantado estar con ellos, pero Edward se había negado profundamente, sabía que su miedo era infundado, ¿pero que le podía hacer?, no iba a forzarlo, no ahora que éramos una verdadera familia, no ahora que la esperanza brillaba en nuestro futuro y sobre todo, no ahora que sabía que lo amaba.

FIN.


End file.
